A Fair Prospect (Formerly Lady Elizabeth)
by Miss.Lizzy.Darcy
Summary: What if Mr. Bennet was different? More responsible and worried about his daughter's futures? D & E HEA, but it will take awhile to get there! -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story! As of 6-20-16, I am in the midst of revision of my writing so far, so this story is not abandoned. Please R &R, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

When Mr. Thomas Bennet was left with his father's estate at the age of twenty-three, it was in varied states of disrepair. Somedays, while looking at his father's ledgers, he just wanted to throw them out the window and forget about them.

Unfortunately, he remembered how his future offspring would suffer at his own hands if he neglected his duties. Besides, the servants were getting tiered of fetching scattered papers out of the rose garden.

A few years after inheriting, marrying and having no more hope of a son, Mr. Bennet knew the responsibility rested on his shoulders to save the family, so after hours of weighing ideas in his mind, he decided to persuade his friends to ask if they would consider entering their sons into marriage contracts with his daughters.

The eldest, Jane, was the proud age of only eight years old, and the youngest, only a few months. His favorite was the second eldest, Lizzy. Lizzy, who was only two years younger than Jane, at six, had already shown signs of uncommon intelligence. She was her father's daughter, and he had high hopes for her in life.

This is not to say that Mr. Bennet had no plans for earning his daughters dowries, however, he had much work to be done with his estate, and expected the money to run thin by being spread across everything from dowries, dresses, and carriages to servants, upkeep of the estate, and investments.

Mr. Bennet did not want his daughters to be left at the mercy of an entail, or at the mercy of worthless young men only looking for dowery money. Speaking of which, his daughters had almost no dowries. Only a meager two hundred fifty pounds each, which he had to scrap together.

No, he was going to find some wealthy young men of trustworthy fathers to which his girls would be united, so, as his wife kept saying, they would not be thrown out in the hedgerows after he met his creator.

Lord Perryton entered The Star Tavern with the purpose of meeting his University friend, Mr. Bennet. He had no idea what the reason was, for Bennet hated London, and only came when absolutely necessary.

He spotted him nursing a glass of brandy, "Bennet! It's wonderful to see you!"

Mr. Bennet smiled. "Hello, My Friend!" Lord Perryton sat down next to Mr. Bennet. They were both in their late-thirties, with growing grey splotches near their temples from the stress of early responsibility.

"It's a rare occurrence to see you in town! I hope it's not on account of something bad?"

Mr. Bennet sighed, "It depends how you look at it, Perryton. You see, the estate my father left me is literally in shambles. It will take me years to restore it, let alone earn a good profit from it and increase my five daughter's dowries. If we live very frugally, I can expect at least to increase all their dowries to seven thousand pounds."

Lord Perryton nodded and gestured to a bar maid to bring him some ale. "Bennet", he said, "I know you are a hard worker, and I think if given enough time, you can raise your estate to at lease five thousand a year with enough dedication."

Mr. Bennet leaned back in his seat in contemplation. How would he broach the topic to his friend? After pausing a minute to brush an imaginary bit of dust off his sleeve, he cautiously tested the waters. "Arranged marriages seem to be falling out of fashion lately."

His friend looked at him strangely. "That's a funny thing to say, Bennet! But I suppose I can agree. It's a sorry thing, too. I think it worked out rather well with Henriette and I." His eyes unfocused for a minute. "Even Robert is promised to Beaumont's daughter. Twas he who suggested the idea, and I finally agreed after some thought. You know how hard it is to be hunted in society as an heir. Now, he can fully enjoy his early life with a sure future."

The bar maid returned with his ale, and he distractedly handed her a generous amount of extra change.

Bennet recognized his chance, and nonchalantly glanced down to brush an imaginary speck of dust off his sleeve. "I've been thinking about securing my own daughter's futures."

Lord Perryton was not a stupid man, and instantly recognized his friend's game. Raising his eyebrow, he said, "You mean you would like to enter my son into a contract with one of your daughters?"

His companion grinned sheepishly back. "Your time in the House has made you sharper, old man! Yes, I do suppose that's what I'm getting at. I do fully intend to raise a full dowry for the daughter of your choosing, but with the matter of the entail, I cannot in good conscience not plan for their futures.

Lord Perryton thought for some long minutes. His younger son, Arthur was not promised to anyone. As the second son, he could not inherit the estate, and would either have to earn his living or marry an heiress. Bennet himself had said he hoped to build his daughter's dowries up, and Perryton believed him. In matters he thought worth it, Bennet would work very hard. In the end, he agreed. There was not much to lose, and marriage contracts greatly reduced the chances of one of his sons making a scandalous match that would taint the family name for generations.

"My friend, as long as you can raise up 15,000 pounds for a dowry, I agree."

Mr. Bennet was not surprised by the high amount. Without much of a dowry, the marriage of a marquess's son to an untitled gentleman's daughter could be interpreted as scandalous. He would have to speak with his brother Gardiner to look at his investments, as well as evaluate his farming techniques to squeeze out extra money from his land. But, as always, there were details to work out. Which one of his daughters would he choose, and what if the arrangement didn't work out? He wanted his daughters to have secure futures, but he did not want them to be terribly unhappy in them.

"Thank you, Perryton. You won't regret this. Now, I have five daughters, which one will be the best match, you think? Though still young, they already have established personalities."

"Well, I think that I would prefer the most intelligent for my son, though not too serious or boring. Kind, loving, and hard working."

The other man had just described his Lizzy. He sighed and looked another direction. Though the thought pleased him of his favorite daughter being saved from the hedgerows, he mourned the thought of losing her. Realizing his scruples with the match were horribly selfish, he forced himself to suggest her name.

"My second daughter sounds like just the person. You've met her before, albeit in the cradle."

With a quick nod, Lord Perryton consented and stood up. "Well then, we might as well get the papers drawn up. I'm sure your wife will be happy with the arrangement."

Mr. Bennet stood as well, and as they walked outside, he instructed his friend to keep it quiet until the girls grew older. Fanny would throw a fit, he knew, but he wanted his girls to live a normal childhood for a time.

* * *

Mr. Bennet and Lord Perryton had decided, in the event that their children were terribly incompatible, that five thousand pounds could be given to break the contract. Both men were content with the situation, and afterwards ate dinner at White's to catch up with some old friends, but Mr. Bennet's reason for coming to town was not complete. He still had four daughters to find husbands for.

The next day he called on more of his close friends from school, and had a few more successful meetings.

The first man he had called on was Mr. James Bingley. He had met Mr. Bingley at one of his brother Gardiner's business dinners and had since grown a sincere friendship. Bingley advised him in business matters, and in turn, he advised Bingley on matters of raising his young son to be a landed gentleman.

Mr. Bennet was not bothered by the fact that the family was in trade, as it was the elder Mr. Bingley's favorite wish that his son purchase an estate.

Both men had agreed on little Jane as little Charles Bingley's match, provided she have a dowry of ten thousand pounds by the time she was seventeen. As they were concluding their business, the young, rosy-cheeked boy barged into his father's study. When Mr. Bennet saw him, he was convinced that he had chosen the correct daughter to become his wife. With her sweet, serene personality, and his happy manners, they would be the perfect match.

His next meeting was with Mr. Jacobson, a lower class gentleman with three sons whose personality, his old friend soon discovered, had drastically changed since his days in university. Mr. Jacobson dismissed Mr. Bennet's proposition with a wave of his hand and assured him that his sons could do better than the daughters of a country gentleman.

Thus, Mr. Bennet left unfulfilled from that particular visit, but had success on the next two.

Mr. Stapleton, a gentleman of Kent, agreed to marry his son to little Catharine, or Kitty, for a thirteen thousand pound dowry, and Lord Wycliffe, after much convincing, agreed on Lydia for fifteen thousand pounds and an assurance that ten thousand pounds could break the contract.

Unfortunately, Mr. Bennet had no other close contacts to go to for Mary. He only hoped that perhaps her connections and future dowry would earn her a match, and, he consoled himself, if she was not married by the time he was deceased, she was sure to be welcomed with open arms into her other family member's establishments.

At least there would be a plan for _almost_ all of his daughters in case he died before they were married. He did not trust Mrs. Bennet to make happy matches herself.

That night after he exhaustedly collapsed in his bed in a reputable London inn, he remarked in amazement out loud how lucky he was to have such good friends. Most had agreed very quickly to his lofty propositions.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far, but even if you're not, please leave a review so that I can fix whatever you don't like! Cheers!**

Chapter 2

Eight years later…

Mr Bennet had worked hard the past eight years. His eldest daughter, Jane was sixteen, Lizzy fourteen, Mary twelve, Kitty ten, and Lydia nine years old.

By now, all his daughters had impressive, although incomplete dowries, which had reached about seven thousand pounds each. With the help of many friends' advice and the execution of it, his estate's annual income had raised to a healthy amount of six thousand pounds.

The estate affairs had been going so well, in fact, that he had even allowed his wife to refurbish the outdated house furnishings to her great excitement.

Even so, they lived very frugally. His daughters handed down their old dresses down from each other, their carriage was not new, they did not have extra servants or tutors, and when they were older they were only going to be allowed one coming out season except for Jane, who would have two on account of Mr. Bingley having to finish school.

The Bennets needed to leave frugally if their dowries were to be completed. After all, Jane was nearing seventeen.

Yes, his family was on it's way to success. In fact, in just a few months time in April, the Bennet family was going to remove to London for Jane's coming out.

Mr. Bennet let Mrs. Bennet take care of Jane's shopping needs while he decided what to do about housing. Unfortunately, he knew he could not stay with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, his in-laws, because they lived on Gracechurch Street.

They lived in a very nice house with comfortable furnishings, but he knew his daughter's debut could be ruined by staying in Cheapside. He decided on letting a house on Hill Street in Mayfair for 150 guineas a year. It was was in the fashionable side of town, and well worth it if it meant a good reputation for his family.

Soon enough, the whole Bennet clan was squashed together in one carriage headed for London. Luckily, the sisters were still rather small, as Lydia, Kitty, Mary, and Jane sat on one side of the carriage and Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, and Elizabeth sat on the other.

Even before the carriage cleared Meryton, the complaining was started by Mrs. Bennet.

"Oh Mr. Bennet! We shall not be fit to be seen economizing so! Why you didn't see it right to purchase another carriage is beyond me!"

Mr. Bennet resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he was jostled against his wife from going over a bump in the road, "Yes Mrs. Bennet! How silly of me! If I had known you would have rathered to travel coach, I would have arranged it! Tis a pity, we are already past the coach office." He shook out the newspaper in his hands, hoping to dissuade her complaints.

Mrs. Bennet would not be pacified. "Mr. Bennet! How you delight in vexing me so!"

Lydia and Kitty were bored of listening to their parents' arguing so started playing with their dolls, and Mary opened up a religious book, which only made Mrs. Bennet more frustrated.

"Dear Mary! How many times have I told you! You will never catch a husband using prayer books!" Mary quickly closed the book and adverted her eyes to her hands on her lap.

Elizabeth spoke up for Mary, "Mama, Mary is only twelve years old! Surely she is not old enough to start thinking about marriage!"

Mrs. Bennet gave an enthusiastic, "Hmmm," and countered with, "Well who are you, Miss Lizzy, to be giving your own mother advice!", and turned her attention to Jane, "Jane, dear, I haven't shown you how to use your new fan properly, have I?"

The rest of the journey passed by quickly for Lizzy, their mother giving an in-depth lesson with full demonstrations on the art of using a fan to flirt, occasionally accidentally hitting her husband in the cramped carriage, while she and her father shared secret smiles at some of the idiotic advice given.

Fortunately before long, they were in front of their townhouse and her father was helping out all the cramped women from the carriage.

Lizzy knew her father made a very good living, and that he scrimped and saved to put together dowries for all his five daughters, but she certainly was not expecting a townhouse such as the one in front of her.

The townhouse was in the fashionable side of town, and was very grand compared to the Gardiner's house in Cheapside.

"Papa", she said with wide eyes, "How can we afford this?"

Her papa just chuckled, patted her back, and answered, "Do not worry, my girl, we can plenty afford it, and it will go towards a very good cause."

The next few days went by in a flurry. Jane was presented in court by their father's sister, Mrs. Selkirk, and had been introduced to many prominent families of her father's acquaintance.

Mrs. Selkirk lived in London with her husband, a wealthy banker, but they hardly every saw or talked of her, as she could be quite unpleasant. She saw her money as a claim of a higher social standing to her brother's family and always wore the latest fashions, some of which were horrendous, while not being able to see why her nieces and sister-in-law where not dressed accordingly.

She also was embarrassed of them, while the Bennets were embarrassed of her. Unfortunately, they were forced into her company because she was the closest family member of Jane's who had been presented at court. Mrs. Bennet was not originally a gentlewoman, so had not had that pleasure.

A few weeks after the family's arrival, much to Mrs. Bennet's excitement, a Mr. James Bingley, a Mr. Charles Bingley, and his friend, a Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy along with a Mr. George Darcy came to call.

That day, the family sat comfortably in the drawing room- Mr. Bennet by the fire in his favorite chair while Mrs. Bennet presented a monologue to Lizzy and Jane they only pretended to be listening to, Lydia and Kitty made doll bonnets, and Mary read another book of sermons.

Mrs. Bennet was the first to spy the Bingley carriage in front of the house, and immediately told the three youngest girls to leave the room. Because she was the second eldest, Lizzy had recently been granted the privilege of practicing her manners in company- an activity she found she greatly enjoyed.

The gentlemen were unfamiliar to all except their father, but they looked well-dressed, so their hostess, Mrs. Bennet, received them warmly.

Fitzwilliam Darcy did not know what to think. They obviously were genteel, and their house was on a fashionable street, but Mrs. Bennet was a bit too enthusiastic for his liking.

He knew her type of woman who liked to trap their daughters into marriage with rich young men. Her daughters were still very young, one could not be older than fifteen, and the other did not look much older.

They were not of his station, and was glad he would not have to say much with the three other men available for conversation. However, he noted, the girls and their father all had nice enough manners.

Mr. Bennet greeted Mr. James Bingley with a handshake, "Hello again, Bingley! It has been a long time!"

Mr. Bingley replied, "Yes, old boy, it has! Let me introduce you to my son and our friends. This is Mr. Charles Bingley, my son, and this is Mr. George Darcy and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. This is Mr. Thomas Bennet of Longbourne in Hertfordshire."

They all replied with, "It is a pleasure meeting you.", and a bow.

Mr. Bennet proceeded to introduce his family, "This is Mrs. Bennet, my wife, and these are my two eldest daughters, Miss Jane Bennet, newly out, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

They all exchanged pleasantries, and Mrs. Bennet invited them to sit down. Elizabeth found Mr. Darcy to be a very interesting person to study, he was the only one of his party who had not spoken yet.

The girls' father started the conversation asking about the two young men, "Have you boys been to university yet?"

Mr. Bingley said that he was, presently, but on a break, and Mr. Darcy stated that he had just graduated. Mr. Bingley, the conversationalist, explained that they had met at Eton, and again at Cambridge solidifying their friendship.

He said that Mr. Darcy had mentored him and he joked that he would have never graduated had Mr. Darcy not helped him along. Mr. Darcy reddened at this, but still remained silent. The group talked about mundane things until it was time for the company to leave.

After they were gone, Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, "What happy manners the Bingleys have! And how rich the Darcys are! They shall be fine for my girls!" Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes and picked up his newspaper again.

He was going to have to tell them about his arrangements tonight.

Meanwhile, in the Bingley's carriage, the men were also discussing their visit.

The Darcys, who had limited knowledge on the Bennets, were curious about these new acquaintances and asked Mr. Bingley to tell more about them.

Mr. Bingley Sr. was happy to oblige. "Well, they have a small estate in Hertfordshire which was in great disrepair when the current Mr. Bennet inherited it. The situation has greatly improved, and since then, he has raised their annual income to the neighborhood of six thousand pounds. Most of that money is used for his daughter's dowries and improving the estate, which is why they do not appear as grand as their income might warrant in different circumstances. Mrs. Bennet's family is from trade, and her brother and his wife live on Gracechurch Street near Cheapside. As you know already, Charles is to be married to the eldest daughter, Jane."

Though they already knew about the younger Bingley's betrothal, the Darcy had never been given the reason why. The Bennets had a decent income, to be sure, but half of their family was in trade, and their estate was entailed? How did the elder Mr. Bingley agree to this? Though they both knew the unfortunate truth- it would be hard to make good matches for the Bingley children, it was also a well known fact that some great families in horrible financial straits would be willing to marry into trade for monetary reasons.

George Darcy was the first to put his thoughts into words. "How did this come about, Bingley?", he addressed the elder Bingley.

He responded, "Well, Bennet was the first to introduce the proposition. I confess, I had not thought to arrange any of my children's marriages before, but he persuaded me that there would be mutual benefits for us both. I realize that they are not exactly of the peerage, but perhaps the marriages of the next generation will be."

Mr. Darcy saw his friend's reasoning. "Well, if you think it is a wise thing to do, then I will not attempt to persuade you otherwise. Perhaps they can be happy together. They have much of the same dispositions."

Fitzwilliam was skeptical. To him, it seemed like the Bennets were getting all of the advantage. He was not going to say anything, however. He wanted to hear what Charles thought. "What do you think, Bingley? You are awfully quiet."

Charles sighed. "I think I should try to get to know Miss Bennet better. She is a nice girl, and we still have plenty of time. I have to finish university before I entertain thoughts of marriage, anyway."

This was enough for the Darcys, and they thought that there was no harm in getting to know the Bennets either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy, and review so I can improve my writing for you!**

Chapter 3

After supper on Hill Street, Mr. Bennet gathered his family together for a long-anticipated talk. He was quite nervous because he had never told any of his family of his arrangements for their future, and knew Lizzy and Jane were already talking of only marrying for love. They all sat in the parlor in front of the fire awaiting his speech.

He sat down, but then stood again and started pacing. "Girls, what I will tell you may come as a shock, but suffice it to say, your mother does no have to worry about catching gentlemen or being thrown in the hedgerows after my death."

He paused and loosed his cravet leaving his family puzzled. "You see, eight years ago, I arranged marriages for four of you on the condition that a certain dowery sum be made by each one of your seventeenth birthdays."

Mrs. Bennet almost looked angry, Jane pale, Lizzy shocked, Mary indifferent, she had no hopes of a great marriage, and Kitty and Lydia not quite understanding what their papa had just said.

Lizzy broke the silence, "Papa, who exactly are we to marry?" Their papa answered, "All of you except for Mary are in contracts. They are good men who are sons of my friends, and well able to provide for you. Jane, young Mr. Bingley who we saw just this morning, Lizzy, Lord Arthur Langley, the second son of the Marquess of Perryton, Kitty, Mr. Stapleton, the son of a gentleman, and Lydia, Viscount Worthington, son of Lord Wycliffe."

Mrs. Bennet was partly furious, she had already had plans, but partly happy, for almost all her daughters were to be married to rich men, so did not comment.

The daughters were resigned to their fates, but they did not seem so bleak. They would never again have to listen to Mrs. Bennet's constant ranting about hedgerows.

Lizzy was determined to look on the bright side, she knew her father would never do anything to harm her. She had a feeling that all would turn out well. Besides, if all did not work out, either party could always pay the five thousand pounds if needed.

Jane's first season was a success, and she got to know Mr. Bingley better, although they would have to wait to meet again after he graduated from university.

Life at the Bennet house progressed, more money was added to dowries, and the renovations, repairs, and redecoration was competed on Longbourne.

Mrs. Bennet, of course, complained on her daughters' wild ways and how the gentlemen would spend the five thousand pounds on releasing the contracts.

Sure enough, a few years later, Elizabeth was preparing for her coming out, and Mr. Bingley had just recently graduated from Cambridge.

Elizabeth was insistent on waiting an extra year before coming out, and, as always, her father could not resist.

The same house from Jane's coming out was let, and this time, Mr. Bennet had two carriages for the party to spread out in. He had also arranged for them to meet the Bingleys and Lord Perryton and his son for supper in two days time.

Mrs. Bennet had planned the menu a fortnight ago when she had heard of it, and taken both Jane and Lizzy out to the dressmaker.

Many curious people called on the Bennets throughout the first two days. Mr. and Mrs. Talbot, their neighbors for the season came within three hours of their arrival, and to Lizzy's and Mr. Bennet's delight, Mrs. Talbot was absolutely an absolutely ridiculous gossip who provided ample entertainment. Also a Lord and Lady Sprankin who were good company, and many more other couples who lived in the surrounding area.

Finally, the long-awaited dinner came. Lizzy and Jane dressed in their best new dresses and had their maid do their hair in the most fashionable, not to mention uncomfortable, new style.

They decided to get ready early so they would not be rushed, so were left with time to talk in their room.

Lizzy had gotten used to the idea of not marrying for love because she had learned of the arrangement years ago when she was still young. Jane secretly did not mind at all because she held a growing tinder towards the amiable Mr. Bingley.

"So Jane", said Lizzy, "What do you think of Mr. Bingley?"

Jane always spoke frankly to Lizzy about everything, but this time, she just bushed and gathered her thoughts. "Lizzy, I have not seen Mr. Bingley in four years. Last time I saw him, he was a perfect gentleman, but what if he has changed, or come to love another woman?"

Lizzy sighed. "Jane, last time you saw him, he was captivated by you. I remember everyone except you saw that, and if he truly deserves you, then he will have waited."

At that moment, their mother burst in the room without warning. "Girls! What are you doing sitting around like that! Come down and wait for our guests in the entry hall! Lizzy, you would do very well to act civilized for once. Jane you look nice. Oh! Come, come! What are you waiting for! I wish Hill were here!"

She stormed out of the room and through the house like a tornado while yelling orders to the servants.

Lizzy looked at Jane amusedly, "We might as well go now, it will not do us any good to disrupt Mama's poor nerves!" They both laughed, stood up, and made their way down the stairs.

* * *

It was a good thing they heeded their mother's words, because a few minutes after they joined their father and their mother downstairs, a footman announced their dinner guests.

"Lord William Langley, The Marquess of Perryton", Elizabeth examined him as he bowed and made room for his first son, he looked as old as her father, if not a bit sturdier, with a kind face and greying hair.

His first son was introduced, "Lord Robert Langley, Earl of Egerton", he was shorter and not very handsome, and, finally, "Lord Arthur Langley" was introduced, as well.

As Lord Langley straightened from his bow, his and Elizabeth's eyes locked for a split second. Elizabeth had no idea of what to think of her future husband. It felt odd knowing she would marry him, because he was a complete stranger.

He was fair with dirty blonde hair, and was very tall, but not giant, and his older brother was significantly smaller.

Mr. Bennet proceeded to introduce his two daughters and wife to them, and immediately after, the whole Bingley family arrived. The footman once again announced them, and introductions were made.

Lord Egerton did not look at all happy when the name Bingley and the sisters entered the room. Elizabeth was puzzled at this, but did not think much of it.

The party proceeded to the drawing room until dinner was announced, and they made their way into the dining room. Mr. Bennet took Mrs. Bennet's arm, the younger Mr. Bingley took Jane's who gave a pretty blush when he asked for it, the elder Mr. Bingley took both of his very uncomfortable daughters' arms, and Lord Arthur took Elizabeth's, with his father and brother taking up the back.

Mrs. Bennet had made sure her daughters were sitting next to their intendeds with Mr. Bennet at the head of the table, Lord Perryton on his right, Jane next to him, then Mr. Charles Bingley, Miss Louisa Bingley, Herself at the other table head, Lord Arthur to her right, Elizabeth, Lord Egerton, Miss Caroline Bingley, and finally, Mr. James Bingley next to Mr. Bennet.

As they were served the first course, Elizabeth and Lord Langley tried to strike up a conversation. Lord Arthur began, "Miss Bennet, I believe you are from Hertfordshire?"

"Yes", she replied, "And I believe you are from Derbyshire, sir?"

He smiled, "Yes, but since we are to be married, I believe we should but small talk aside and get to know each other better. What are your interests?"

She gigged, "I am glad you wish to be straightforward, that is my wish as well. My interests sir? They can be quite unconventional for a young lady. Are you sure you would wish to know?"

He gave her another warm smile, "I am sure they cannot be as scandalous as you imply, Miss Bennet. You have peaked my curiosity!"

She raised one of her eyebrows, "If you insist, sir! I enjoy long rambles through the countryside, my father's books, playing the pianoforte, even though my performance is lacking, and I have no interest in painting or embroidering. You see, sir, I am very unconventional."

He was actually very much surprised at this statement. He assumed he would be tied to a social-climber simpering woman with no opinions of her own. He answered, "I will not say I was not surprised at your statement, but I am not displeased at all, in fact, I am most grateful to hear of your interests. I was expecting a woman of no interest, in fact, who would have no intelligent conversation and talk relentlessly of lace!"

They both laughed and continued their talk until it was interrupted most unexpectedly.

* * *

Lord Egerton was having a most unpleasant evening. Secretly, his father wished that his younger son would inherit the title, because he did not have much of a mind for business, and was found more often at the horse races than attending his duties.

Before he arrived, he was berated by him for it in front of his 'dutiful' brother, and landed himself in a sour mood even before he arrived.

Then, he discovered he would be connected to trade through his brother's arranged marriage.

Next, the Bingley sisters arrived for dinner, which was a plan he was unaware of, and last, he was forced to sit next to Miss Caroline.

He could overlook their connections in trade, they were wealthy and had many connections in the ton, but he despised Miss Caroline and her fortune hunting ways.

She apparently had not heard of his engagement to Lady Augusta Humphries, so he had to endure her insufferable, obvious flirting. His brother was talking to Miss Elizabeth on his other side, so he was left to Miss Bingley. He decided that, perhaps, if he gave her monosyllabic answers, she might get bored and stop bothering him.

She began with a sly smile and a bat of her eyelashes, "Lord Egerton, your estate is Ashbourne in Derbyshire, is it not?"

He curtly nodded his head.

"I believe an acquaintance of mine has visited it. She said the house only has fifty windows. I told her that the had to be incorrect. Surely such a grand house of a Marquess would have more?"

She did her sickening eyelash bat again while Lord Egerton sat flabbergasted. Could not this woman at least converse without being so offensive! He answered sternly with a frown, "Yes, the main house has fifty front-facing windows."

She lost her triumphant look for a moment, "Well perhaps it does, but she told me the whole entire house has fifty windows, not just the front, so she was mistaken." Her look reappeared.

He refrained from rolling his eyes. She chose another topic. "Robert, I have heard Lady Augusta has engaged herself to Lord Henderson by a very reputable source." She patted his thigh underneath the tablecloth.

Something inside him snapped. He angrily replied back in a voice too loud for a dinner conversation, "That could not be, Miss Bingley, because Lady Augusta in engaged to me, and I beg you to please refrain from using my christian name and inappropriately touching my person!"

Miss Bingley, at the moment had her wine glass in hand, and gripped it so tightly, it broke, spilling wine all over her dress. Everyone in the room stopped talking at once and were staring at Miss Bingley.

Mr. James Bingley stood and gripped Caroline's elbow, pulling her up as well. He spoke embarrassedly, "Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, we thank you for your hospitality. I believe my daughter and I will take our leave now. Charles, I will send the carriage back for you and Louisa. I bid you all a good night." And with that, he walked out of the room still awkwardly clutching Caroline's elbow.

Everyone in the room were still and silent, some with their soup spoons hovering near their mouthes.

Mr. Bennet tried to suppress his chuckles, but had a suspicious twinkle in his eyes which gave him away.

Poor Mr. Bingley was mortified, and apologized, "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, I apologize profusely for my sister's bad behavior. I am very sorry for the damage she had caused you."

Mrs. Bennet was still very shocked, and simply nodded and muttered something akin to a 'No harm done'. Everyone slowly resumed conversation, and after they had finished their meals, the woman separated to the drawing room.

* * *

In the drawing room were Elizabeth, Jane, Louisa Bingley, and Mrs. Bennet. Louisa seemed an uninteresting young lady who said she was engaged to a Mr. Hurst who lived in Grosvenor Square.

Mrs. Bennet was determined to impress her because she was to be her dear Jane's sister-in-law. She asked her if she played, which she replied, "Yes.", and Mrs. Bennet asked her to do just that. She played a complex tune, and was clearly a proficient.

When it ended, Miss Bingley asked if Elizabeth played, and she said, "Yes, but very ill indeed."

Mrs. Bennet forced her to, however, and she played one in which she knew by heart. She played well for herself, but when she finished playing, she realized that the gentlemen had joined them. She blushed at her imperfect performance after Miss Bingley's wonderful job.

Everyone politely clapped, and Lord Arthur led her back to the settee next to Jane and Mr. Bingley. "Miss Bennet", he said, "Since you have stated your preference for walking, I was wondering if I might interest your sister, Mr. Bingley, and yourself for a walk tomorrow afternoon?"

Mr. Bingley and Jane's attention caught at the mention of their names, and Mr. Bingley replied, "Yes, that is an absolutely marvelous idea! What say you Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth?"

Jane and Elizabeth thought it was a wonderful idea for them to get to know their intendeds better, so Jane asked their father.

"Papa", Jane asked, "May Elizabeth and I please walk in the park tomorrow with Mr. Bingley and Lord Arthur?"

Mr. Bennet thought it was a good idea as well, but said he would join them as a chaperone. The party continued their stay in amiable conversation until it was time to depart.

When Lord Arthur took his leave of Elizabeth, he took her hand and kissed it. "Miss Bennet, it was very nice to meet you."

She replied, "Thank you, sir. It was nice to meet you, too." She watched him get into his carriage with his father and brother and drive away.

* * *

Later that evening while Elizabeth was brushing out her hair, Jane entered her room with a wide smile. "Lizzy, what did you think about your Lord Arthur Langley?"

Lizzy giggled, "Jane, I suppose I should scold you for your forward manner and calling him 'mine', but I suppose I cannot fault you on both accounts. I found him very amiable and believe that we can become very good friends in time. He does not find it strange that I enjoy unladylike topics, in fact, we spent most of the evening discussing literature and estate management!"

Jane smiled again, "Lizzy, I am happy that you think so. I believe you have finally met your match!"

Elizabeth quirked her brow, "Now, Jane, do not try to divert the attention from yourself! What did you think of your Mr. Bingley?"

Jane blushed at this, "Oh, Lizzy! He is no different than he was when we first met! He is still very wonderful! How happy I am!" The sisters laughed, bid their goodnights, and Jane went back to her own room.

Later in the night found Elizabeth tossing in her bed. She had tried and tried to fall asleep, but all she could think about was Lord Arthur.

She quietly pulled back the covers, and softly placed her feet on the ground.

"Oh!"

It was so dreadfully cold, and sent a shiver down her spine. She gingerly stood, and crept over to the door, which was carefully opened.

All the servants were asleep, and she stole across the hallway into Jane's room.

Jane was asleep, but Elizabeth knew she would not mind being awakened. The almost-spring air was chilly, so she tucked herself under the covers, and gently nudged her sister awake.

"Jane? It is I, Lizzy."

Jane slowly fluttered her eyelashes open. "Lizzy? What is wrong?" She sat up.

Elizabeth replied, "I am so sorry to wake you, but I have some fears to clear up with you, or I fear I will never sleep, and fall over at the park tomorrow!"

Jane was happy to help her sister, "Tell me your trouble, dear Lizzy."

"Sister, I have a confession to make. I do not know if I can love Lord Arthur. I like him very much as a friend, and feel like he would be a great companion, but I saw how you and Mr. Bingley almost immediately reacted to each other, and do not feel the same way."

Jane reached for her companion's hand, "Oh, Lizzy, do not be discouraged! I think that you are very lucky to like him, and even luckier to be matched in wit. There are too many marriages that occur where the partners are unequal, and even more with people who dislike each other. If you think you can build a friendship with your husband, I think you will have great felicity together. Love for everyone is a different experience for different people, so please do not compare your own to others."

Elizabeth was consoled with Jane's comforting words, and thanked her. They stayed together the rest of the night, and both of them fell asleep easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, please continue!**

Chapter 4

The next day, Elizabeth and Jane spent the whole morning anticipating their walk. They got dressed in their walking clothes early, and sat in the drawing room with their sisters and mother, waiting until the gentlemen came to collect them.

Mrs. Bennet was set on badgering Lizzy, "Miss Lizzy, Lord Arthur is going to pay the five thousand pounds if you do not act properly and cease all talk of property management and books! You do not even have the necessary skills for a proper lady, so when you get cast away, your five thousand pounds will not even help you!"

Jane felt she should defend her sister, "Mama, I believe Lord Arthur enjoys talking of sensible topics." Mrs. Bennet scoffed, "Sensible topics! Ha! What good are sensible topics as a spinster!" At this moment Mr. Bennet entered the room. "Mrs. Bennet, I will not have you telling my daughters how to catch husbands. Those methods, madam, are wholly unnecessary." And with that, he picked up his book, and sat down in his armchair. Mrs. Bennet picked up her embroidery and commenced with a sour look on her face. All the daughters were a bit surprised, because he never usually interfered in their business.

* * *

In the morning, Lord Arthur found Mr. Bingley pacing on the corner of Hill Street, where the Bennet's townhouse was. All of their townhouses were close together, because they were all in the fashionable side of town, and both of them decided to walk.

Lord Arthur decided to declare himself, because Mr. Bingley was so caught up in his thoughts, he did not notice he was there. He cleared his throat, "Mr. Bingley? I take it you are on your way to the Bennet's house? May I walk with you?"

Mr. Bingley looked surprised and stuttered, "OH! Of-of course!", he chuckled, "You know, I am so nervous, I did not notice you!" Lord Arthur smiled and said, "Yes, you know, I am too. I was hoping I would get there at the same time as you, and here we are!"

Mr. Bingley nodded, "Please call me Bingley, sir. We are to hopefully be brothers, after all." Lord Arthur replied with the same request and said, "My one worry is that I will do something wrong and ruin everything!" Mr. Bingley laughed and said, "I fear we think alike! I believe this is the beginning of a good friendship!"

Finally, the footman announced the gentlemen, and Mr. Bennet stood to greet them. Lizzy and Jane had such excitement brewing in them that they could not suppress wide grins. Same for the gentlemen, and Mr. Bennet was amused at how goofy all the young ones looked.

Mr. Bingley and Lord Arthur both greeted everyone, and were introduced to the three younger daughters, Lydia, twelve, and Kitty, fourteen, started giggling, while Mary looked disinterested, and wistfully looked back to the direction of her book, hiding behind a cushion.

Mrs. Bennet was quite energetic in her salutations, and had to be held back by Mr. Bennet when she tried to hug them. They wisely decided not to notice. Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth, Jane, and the gentlemen departed the house and walked to the park.

* * *

Elizabeth and Lord Arthur walked together, so did Jane and Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Bennet brought up the rear. Lord Arthur was telling Elizabeth an amusing story about matchmaking mothers chasing after him, "Yes, and then the lady pushed her poor daughter into the lake so I would save her, but before I could, Mr. Potts, the gardner, and a very… unattractive man, jumped in, to save her, only to find out that her did not know how to swim. The woman knew how to swim, thankfully, and got herself out, which only left me to direct her to a guest room and order a servant to bring towels. The lady was livid at me not saving her daughter, but was determined not to show it in case she could think of further designs against me."

He sighed, "The girl was very nice, but her mother was a serpent. I see that too much in women of the ton. I aspire to live a quiet life in the countryside." Elizabeth caught her breath after laughing so hard her stomach hurt, also causing her father and sister to look at her, and commented, "Yes, I have noticed that most mothers, unfortunately including my own, care more for titles and riches than their own daughters happiness. However, I do share your views on the country. I would much prefer it to the town." Mr. Langley sighed with relief. He would wish to pay the five thousand pounds, after all. His (hopefully) future bride shared his views, and he could not help smiling at her.

* * *

Later in the day, after he took his leave of the Bennets, with a dinner invitation for next week, Lord Arthur went to his friend, Mr. Darcy's house. Darcy had just recently lost his father, and he wished to offer his condolences.

On his way there, he met Mr. Bingley again. "Bingley! We meet again!" Mr. Bingley waved, "Hello again, Langley! Have you come to visit Darcy?" "Yes! I have known him since childhood! I did not know you had an acquaintance with him?"

Mr. Bingley nodded. "We went to Eton and Cambridge together, although we were not in the same year."

They arrived at the front door just then, and were led to the study. Darcy looked surprised to see them. "Bingley, Langley! I was not aware of your being in town? Or for that matter, do you know each other?"

Bingley replied, "We are both in town visiting our intendeds, Darcy! Remember the beautiful Bennet girls? We met last night at dinner." "Ah, yes, the, uh, interesting family from Hertfordshire. I was not aware that Langley was tied to them?"

Lord Arthur replied, "Yes, I am promised to the second eldest girl. She is very intelligent and holds her own and any subject of conversation." I have not known her a fortnight and believe myself to be the luckiest man in England."

Darcy looked skeptical, "Their family is not very well known amongst the ton, and their dowries cannot be above twenty thousand pounds, Langley, why did your father arrange a marriage you will not get much for?" Langley and Bingley both looked offended.

"Darcy, your parents were in love, why can you not imagine me doing so, too? Marriage is more than a business transaction!" Darcy looked surprised, "Langley, you have only know the lady for two days, and you are already talking about love! You barely know her!"

"I am not in love, and really, Darcy, I am simply saying that monetary gain is not all a good marriage is about. Since you are going to be married to the person all you life, you might as well enjoy their company!" This pacified Mr. Darcy, and since Mr. Bingley disliked confrontations, he stayed silent the whole time, although he did scowl at what Mr. Darcy said.

Mr. Darcy's face looked pinched as he quietly asked them to sit down and poured them some brandy. He cleared his throat and asked, "You both seem set on doing this, then? May I ask were you are to live if these happy unions take place?"

Lord Arthur had already thought this through, "Over the past few years, I have made a few successful investments, enough to buy a good sized country estate and settle down. I daresay it will not be as grand as Pemberley, or even my father's house, but it shall be very comfortable."

Darcy looked a bit surprised, he had no idea his friend actually could make this work. "Goodness, what did you invest in? You must have had a very good turnout to be able to afford an estate!"

The air seemed to suddenly warm up around Langley, and he felt the sudden urge to loosen his cravet. "You know, Darce, not everyone has the fortune of inheriting their own estate... Some of us have to resort to unconventional means to acquire their fortunes... "Good God, Langley!", he said, "What have you done? You make it seem as if you have done something dishonorable!"

"Darcy, I acquired most of the money from trade.", Langley looked as if he was preparing to have a book thrown at him. Darcy looked positively relieved, however, and said, "I do not see what you did not want to tell me that. Bingley's father earned his fortune from trade." Both Mr. Bingley and Lord Arthur looked slightly embarrassed, and the latter apologized.

Darcy seemed satisfied with Langley, then turned to Bingley, "Well, Bingley, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Bingley nervously got out, "Well, I have talked with my solicitor, and he has told me of several suitable estates available around the country. As you well know, my father wishes I purchase one of my own, and become a gentleman. He still engages in trade, but wishes I make my fortune by land. I believe I can afford one from my own trading ventures, and he and Caroline can decide whether they would rather live in town or with me after Louisa marries Hurst."

Darcy looked even more surprised at Bingley, "I am surprised at you, Bingley! You must really have your heart set on marrying Miss Bennet to remember her all these two years and have a plan, too! I give my congratulations to the both of you, thoughts of marriage seems to have changed you for the better!"

The two visitors were very relieved at their friend's acceptance, and Langley almost forgot why he was there. "Darcy, the reason I have come was to offer my condolences. I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. Darcy was always very kind to me in my youth."

A sudden shadow passed over young Mr. Darcy's face. He responded, "Yes, I thank you, my father was an excellent man. He told me before he died to marry, and provide another heir for Pemberley, but I find the only eligible women are only shells of 'accomplished' women with no sense."

All three men nodded their agreement. Bingley added, "Yes, I find that as well, once you get acquainted with them, all they do is simper and agree with anything you say! Fortunately, my Miss Bennet is nothing like that.", he finished with a far-off look in his eye.

Langley chuckled, "Bingley, you never cease to amuse me with your talk of angels. Darcy, I believe Bingley is correct. Too bad all the rest of the Bennets are still little girls. However, You are still young. Why not wait a few years to test to winds? Perhaps you will find someone yet." Darcy shrugged, "Yes, why not? I do suppose I do still have a few years yet..."

The rest of the visit was made up of lighter talk and enjoyment that only good friends could find together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! Please R &R!**

Chapter 5

Caroline Bingley was furious. She sat in front of her custom made, oak dressing table brushing out her hair with her silver, monogramed hairbrush.

She did not wish to call her maid and be seen as she was at the moment. The servants had tongues looser that the town gossips.

Her plan was to ensnare Lord Egerton so he would marry her instead of the undeserving Lady Augusta.

Unfortunately, she had not heard of their recent engagement. She knew she should have actually listened to Louisa's prattling friends this morning when they called!

How stupid she had appeared!

Now, she was sure, that nasty, social climbing Mrs. Bennet would spread her faux pas all over!

At least Mr. Darcy was still unattached...

With every bad thought, she yanked harder, however, her last idea gave her some hope.

Perhaps she could convince Charles to visit him, and bring her along? But then, he was the one marrying into such a family, and her father was letting him, so she could not count on them!

She would have to think of a plan...

* * *

Charles Bingley was in love. He was eager to marry Miss Bennet, but he had to have some place to live in first.

His solicitor had shown him several estates, and he had been debating which one to purchase.

He had finally decided on a medium sized estate in Kent, which he would let first before he purchased it. The house was completed in 1710, and well taken care of with good farmland and tenants.

He would call on Mr. Bennet, tell him of his plans, and hopefully propose to Miss Bennet.

Suddenly, a footman opened the carriage door, interrupting his thoughts. He walked up the stairs to the Bennet townhouse, and was led to Mr. Bennet's study.

When Mr. Bingley was announced in the study, he found Miss Elizabeth helping her father with the ledgers.

How singular, he thought, do all the Bennets help with the household duties? That could be a big help with my new estate if Miss Bennet is also versed in those areas!

Miss Elizabeth looked up and saw him standing there. She looked a little pleased, most likely she guessed his business with her father, curtsied, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Mr. Bennet looked up at him expectantly, poured him a glass of brandy, and ushered him to sit down.

Mr. Bingley cleared his throat and began, "Err, Mr. Bennet, you can most likely guess what I am here today for."

The older man looked amused, "Mr. Bingley, I hardly have a clue as to what your mission is. Perhaps you can explain yourself, sir?"

"Sir, I um, I wish to marry your daughter, Jane, and have come to ask for your approval to propose. I have recently been talking with my solicitor, and have purchased a modest estate in Kent where we could live in."

He was rewarded with a happy, almost triumphant smile from the older man, who stood and said, "Yes, Mr. Bingley, and I would be happy to grant you a private audience with my daughter. I will lead you to her now."

The two men traveled to the drawing room where all five of the sisters were sitting. Four of them were dismissed, and Mr Bennet went back to his study, leaving only the young couple.

* * *

Mary, Lydia, and Kitty went to the parlor, and Elizabeth stood in front of the drawing room door.

She knew she was not supposed to be eavesdropping, but, after all, this was her beloved sister's happiness!

So, she went up to the next floor, into the room directly above it, coincidentally her's, and pressed her ear to the grate in the wall that lead to the drawing room.

She had discovered this by hearing Mrs. Bennet's shrieks, while she went to collect something one day.

It was a bit hard to hear, but she could make out, "Dearest Jane, will you make me the happiest man in England by consenting to be my wife?"

Jane could be heard weeping, "Mr. Bingley, I would be delighted to accept your proposal."

Elizabeth gasped rather loudly, but luckily, the two were too busy being otherwise engaged in handholding and staring into each other's eyes to notice.

Elizabeth rushed down the stairs and collected herself before gently opening the door to 'collect her embroidery'.

Jane and Mr. Bingley startled, broke apart quickly, and blushed.

Jane smiled, "Lizzy, congratulations are in order. Mr. Bingley and I are to be married!"

Elizabeth already knew, of course, but put on her best surprised face and congratulated them both as the rest of the family, and a frumpy Mrs. Bennet, who was upset at not being notified to eavesdrop as she rested, streamed in.

Mr. Bennet was proud of his handiwork, Mary wished to quote a sermon, and Lydia and Kitty giggling and planning what sort of men they would marry.

Elizabeth was truly happy for her dear sister, and Mrs. Bennet beside herself that she would have a rich daughter to take Mary and her in when her husband died.

Mr. Bingley was invited to stay for lunch, then he would draw up settlement papers with Mr. Bennet before leaving to talk with his solicitor.

Lunch was an amusing ordeal. Jane and Bingley sat next to each other, and talked between sessions of staring, Elizabeth was contented joking with her father and reveling in her sister's happiness, Mary staring at her plate, Lydia and Kitty whispering about silly girl-like topics, and Mrs. Bennet asking every five minutes if Mr. Bingley was comfortable.

Eventually, the men retreated into the study and the women retired into their own business, which included Jane and Elizabeth going up to an empty room and sharing their feelings.

Elizabeth was hopeful that Lord Langley would propose to her soon, after all they were in a contract, so it would have to come someday, and Jane was sympathetic.

Mr. Bingley was to visit regularly to see Jane, which would not be improper, and thought that perhaps, Lizzy's beau would come also.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by fast. Elizabeth and Jane did see more of the gentlemen, and went to a few soirées. Mrs. Bennet was already planning the wedding, even though it would be in August, after the season.

Even Mr. Bennet agreed that it would be best to purchase Jane's trousseau in London. He had set aside a modest amount of money for that purpose, but figured she would have plenty of money after marriage to buy additions.

Mrs. Bennet gleefully escorted Jane to the best warehouses to be fitted for her trousseau, with Elizabeth tagging along. Occasionally, Lydia, Kitty and Mrs. Gardiner joined in, but Mrs. Gardiner had her own children to take care of, and Lydia and Kitty would have rathered it had been themselves being fitted for all the beautiful clothing. Mary was not interested in such frivolities. The Gardiners promised to purchase Jane's wedding dress as a gift, which a skilled dressmaker could convert into a ball gown after the wedding.

One day, while her sister was being fitted for a riding habit, Elizabeth grew restless and decided to visit the book shop. She had spotted it a few days ago, while passing in the carriage. As she browsed the selection, she heard the shop door open. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two men enter.

Elizabeth kept her head down, scanning a book, but overheard that one man seemed upset about attending a ball, while the other man teased him.

"Darcy, I know you would rather live in the solitude of a hermit, but, really, my good man, it is just for one night!"

The other man responded in a deep, annoyed voice, "I do not have your gift of conversing with strangers, who most likely are only speaking to me for my wealth. Perhaps I would not like to be a hermit if I lived in a cottage with not a penny to my name."

The first man let out a jolly laugh. A laugh she thought was familiar… And Darcy sounded like someone she had met before, too.

She turned around and peeked through the bookshelves. It was Lord Langley and Mr. Darcy! The same man who visited her home the last time she had stayed in town!

She moved towards them, but they were turned away. She let out a small cough, and Mr. Darcy turned around. A look of recognition crossed his face, and he nudged his companion, who spun around.

Lord Arthur greeted her warmly, and he took her had and kissed it, while Darcy simply bowed over it.

"Too bad," thought Elizabeth, "I wish I had worn a nicer dress today." Mr. Darcy seemed to disapprove, although she was not bothered by his opinion.

Lord Arthur said, "Hello, Miss Bennet! I am not surprised to see you here! What book were you looking for today?" They frequently talked of literature together, which was of common interest.

She responded, "Well, you see, I was not looking for any book in particular. My sister and mother are occupied in purchasing a trousseau, and I wanted a change in scenery. They are just down the street."

Darcy interrupted, "Miss Bennet, you should not be out alone without a companion."

Elizabeth was a little taken aback. "Mr. Darcy, as I said, my mother and sister are just down the street, and we are in a safe area of town!"

He replied, "Even so, there are no safe places in London, and I would advise you to take a companion anytime you are out."

Langley could sense the tension and said, "Miss Elizabeth, you must understand, Mr. Darcy is the guardian of his young sister, and is in the habit of being very protective. Please do not take offense."

Elizabeth would not stand for it, "No, I think Mr. Darcy needs to understand that I am not his younger sister and am not subject to his whims."

Darcy took the moment to retreat the shop, and left Langley to escort Elizabeth back to her family, her cheeks red with indignation.

Lord Arthur apologized again, "You must excuse my friend, he was in a sour mood today, unfortunately me being the cause, and is not himself."

Elizabeth sighed, "Lord Arthur, you must know I do not blame you." She laughed, "I am just thankful it is not he I am marrying! If so,I would go mad within a week!"

He laughed his deep, musical laugh along with her, and thought how odd this conversation was.

Mrs. Bennet was glad to have her future son-in-law escort her daughter back, and was perhaps a bit too effusive in her thanks. He handled it well, however, as ever since his own mother's death, he missed a mother's love.

* * *

Darcy was excessively annoyed. He was glad for his father's lessons on controlling one's emotions; else he might have slammed the door as he exited the bookseller.

How could this impertinent woman, whose maternal family was in trade, embarrass him in front of his friend? He was suddenly against the marriage.

Why did Langley seem to get along with her? She was infuriating. He silently sent up a prayer of thanksgiving that his father never entered him into some unsuitable arranged marriage!

He stepped into the carriage and waited for his friend to return from escorting Elizabeth back to the dressmaker.

Darcy made vow to himself as he waited. He would make sure he never had to speak to her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revised Chapter 7- Hello again! I have revised this chapter, because I got all confused in regards to Arthur Langley's title. Unfortunately, I read a website in which the example used Alexander as a first name, which could also be used as a last, hence the reason I got mixed up. I will go back and change the previous chapters accordingly. Thank you for all the input!- .Darcy**

Chapter 7

Unfortunately, Darcy's wish did not come true, for he soon learned Elizabeth was to be present at the ball he dreaded going to.

Luckily, he was in a jolly mood (for him, that is) and decided to start fresh.

His evening dressing was something Darcy never bothered himself with, as his man always knew the latest fashions and what looked best on his handsome frame.

He would not have cared if he wore rags, but he decided it best to not offend anyone, and, besides, his valet's reputation was at stake. Darcy prided himself on treating his loyal servants with respect.

So, as always, Frampton dressed Darcy immaculately. He decended to the grand entry hall, where he found his carriage, waiting for him. Darcy smiled when he saw the livery. He remembered the day when he and his father had chosen the attractive blue and silver colors together. As he traveled to the ball, he was grateful at least that it would be held at his Aunt and Uncle Matlock's townhouse.

Darcy's carriage was held up in a queue, since he managed to arrive at the same time as everyone else. In fact, the Bennet's carriage happened to arrive right behind his.

After alighting, he waited for the Bennet carriage to come to a full stop. As Elizabeth alighted to the ground, he offered his arm, surprising her. After greeting her family, he escorted her to the door.

"Mr. Darcy," she said, "I am a little surprised to see you after our last conversation."

He felt the back of his neck get warm, and replied, "Miss Elizabeth, I am terribly sorry for my rudeness that day. I had had an awful afternoon, but, of course, that does not excuse my bad behavior."

She smiled, "I forgive you, sir. I understand." She was amazed. The great Mr. Darcy apologizing to a country nobody! Imagine! However, she was willing to forget, because he truly seemed to regret his actions.

As they entered the house, and joined in the receiving line, Mr. Darcy introduced her to his relatives, then guided her into the bright ballroom.

The view was magnificent. She had never been to such a grand gathering, and finally understood why an invitation to a ball given by the Matlock's was so coveted.

Mr. Darcy turned to her, "Miss Bennet, may I request your hand for the second set?"

This was even more surprising than his apology, "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I would be delighted."

He wore a triumphant smile, as he escorted Elizabeth into the crowd.

She was wearing her new ball gown, made from fine, dark blue silk, which she, at the time, thought was ostentatious, but now, it made her feel like she blended in perfectly.

Jane also had a new gown, a beautiful pink, which was most becoming to her complexion. It made her face appear to be glowing as she greeted Mr. Bingley.

She glanced around for Lord Arthur, of course trying not to offend the man on her arm, and finally spotted him next to his father and brother, handing his hat to a servant.

Her face instantly lit up on eye contact with Lord Arthur, causing Darcy to turn his head to see the cause of Elizabeth's animated smile.

He was disappointed at the loss of her attention, but led her over to his friend, who took her hand for the first set. Lord Langley led Elizabeth towards the center of the room.

The music, which was the finest she had heard, mostly drowned out Mrs. Bennet's gloating on the matches her husband had made for her daughters, but still, she hoped her partner had not heard it.

As they made their way down the set, they made polite conversation. "Ah, Miss Bennet, may I tell you how surprised I was to see you on Mr. Darcy's arm? I had thought you had a bit of a falling out."

Her eyes sparked with mirth, "Mr. Darcy seems to improve with closer acquaintance, sir. No, I must be frank. He approached me when I arrived, and apologized. I must say, I was quite surprised."

Lord Arthur let out a hearty gawfaw, "That surprises me, also! I know him to be capable of it, but I find he is shy with people who he is not well acquainted with." With that, they finished their dance in good cheer and conversation.

* * *

After Langley's first dance, he decided that he should not wait any longer to propose.

Elizabeth and he already seemed to have a good friendship, and they would have plenty of time after being engaged to court and get know each other better, because the season would be ended in July, five months away.

He crossed the ballroom, dodging all the mothers and daughters approaching him, while still trying not to be rude. This was one of the first lessons of defense his wise father taught him, apart from avoiding being compromised. As he walked, bowing and smiling at ridiculous ladies and their equally ridiculous daughters, he thought how curious it was that his older brother was not married by now. After all, he was considered the better catch of the two, being the heir apparent, and actually seeming to enjoy their attentions.

Eventually, upon reaching the intended area, he passed by Mrs. Bennet, holding court over other, more unfortunate, society matrons who had not yet had success marrying their daughters off.

He caught snippets of her monologue, "Yes, and my youngest daughter, little Lydia, is going to marry a viscount! Of course, I would not settle for anything less. Why, just last time I saw my poor neighbor, Lady Lucas, she was gloating of her own daughter's prospects of marrying a clergyman! Imagine that! I would not expect anything else from them, they do their own cooking. You see, I have raised my daughters as proper gentlewomen. They do not do servants' tasks."

Lord Arthur was astonished. The woman obviously did not have a filter from her thoughts to her mouth. And to think he would have her as a mother-in-law… Maybe his brother was right. Maybe he should be marrying into a more respectable family.

But, that also meant that the ladies would most likely not have the same wit as Miss Elizabeth. All the girls from the most respectable families were trained not to have the wit he so valued. He would still have Elizabeth, but once they were married and settled on their own estate, surely, there would be few occasions to socialize with the rest of the Bennets.

He stood in the same spot thinking for a while, which attracted an observer.

Mr. Bennet was hidden in a corner behind his wife, reading a book, but was interrupted by a shadow blocking his light.

He may have been annoyed, but for the identity of the person responsible. This peaked his curiosity. What could the man be doing standing all alone?

He cleared his throat and Lord Langley looked up. "Please join me, Lord Arthur!"

Mr. Bennet pointed at the silk-upholstered chair next to him. "What can you be doing, good sir, not joining the festivities?"

"Actually, I came to speak to you, but I seem to have gotten distracted."

"Yes, my wife can be rather diverting to new acquaintances. Once you live with her for years, you get used to it. What do you wish to speak of?"

"Mr. Bennet, I have come to ask for your permission to propose to your daughter, Miss Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennet was expecting either that, or an offer of the five thousand pounds, but not at the moment, in the ballroom. But, he collected himself, and his glee, for his favorite daughter would not have to rely on the charity of others if he died.

"Lord Arthur, I would be happy to offer my daughter's hand to you. I assume you would like a private audience in the morning?"

He responded in the affirmative, and everything was settled.

* * *

Elizabeth had a delightful second set.

Mr. Darcy was an amiable partner, but she could not help but compare him to her first.

In looks, they were equally handsome, one fair, and one dark, and each was equally intelligent, but in conversation, they were unequal.

Lord Arthur could converse with anyone from the most unsociable hermit to the proudest aristocrat. On the other hand, Mr. Darcy was, while pleasant, seemingly struggling to keep his end of the conversation going. But, there was a comforting warmness about him. As her feet performed the intricate steps of the dance automatically, she felt she would be glad to have him as a friend when she married Lord Arthur.

She wondered if Lord Arthur would wait much longer to propose. Or . . . the thought just occurred to her . . . maybe he wouldn't and she would have to endure the humiliation of being offered $5000 pounds. Would Mr. Darcy still be kind to her if he knew she had been rejected by Lord Langley?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Darcy speaking, "Of course I am partial, but I believe Darbyshire is the most beautiful in the whole of England. Ashbourne is not thirty miles from my own estate. Of course, you will not be living there when you marry, but it is quite wonderful."

"Mr. Darcy, you have not described your estate, what is it like?"

"Well, would you like to know about the grounds, or the house?"

"I would prefer the grounds, sir." It seemed to Elizabeth that maybe the key to conversation with Mr. Darcy lay in his enthusiasm for the land that had been in his family for generations.

They separated for a few minutes, then got beck together, holding hands.

"How interesting. Many prefer to know about the house, first. We have several well- manicured gardens, including a rose garden my mother personally tended, a lake in front of the house, fed by a local creek, tenant farms, and, my favorite part, the untamed woods surrounding the whole park. The new fashion is to cut them down, but the Darcys never seem to be able to follow some such as that."

The dance came to an abrupt end, and her partner led her to her father.

"Mr. Darcy, I am glad your family did not follow that fashion. It sounds beautiful."

He responded in turn, "Then I hope you get to visit it someday."

She bid him thanks before he went to claim the next set with his aunt.

* * *

The whole Bingley family attended the ball, except for Caroline. After the 'Bennet Incident', as she now called it, her father had limited her social exposure.

The day after the Bennet Incident, Mr. Bingley had called her into his study with a very serious look. He had never tried to control her – that was useless considering how her mother, while she lived, had spoiled her- and he could never bring himself to correct it.

She was commanded to sit, and he began speaking as she rearranged her skirts.

"Caroline, from your despicable behavior yesterday, I find that I can no longer ignore your disregard for common manners. You are to be sent to your great-aunt, Mrs. Callaghan, and learn manners as soon as I can book your travel."

She looked up. "Oh, dearest Papa, you do not want your devoted daughter to have to suffer in Ireland, while she could be spending time with you in our dear little country, do you?"

He raised his voice, "My mind is made up, Caroline, I stand firm. I will send our carriage with a few servants to insure your safety on the way to the port, where you will board a ship to the village your great-aunt lives in. Between now and then, you will have no appearances in society, and I will ask a dressmaker to come to the house to fit you with a new wardrobe for your trip. You will come home only at the time Mrs. Callaghan declares you improved enough."

He stood, and calmly departed the room, without a look back, in the wake of his daughter's shrieks. "But this will hurt my marriage prospects! Father!" Mr. Bingley heard the stomp of a prettily shod foot. "Papa, come back here this instant!"

A few hours later, and with a turn of a lock to Mr. Bingley's study, the house keeper announced the arrival of the dressmaker. Mr. Bingley had purposely chosen someone who would be able to make a working-class outfit, and also had taken the liberty of choosing the fabrics she would be required to use.

Louisa, Caroline's older sister, who had not been their mother's favorite, and therefore, had not been petted and spoiled like Caroline, had been informed of her father's plan. Louisa was called to accompany the dressmaker up to Caroline's chamber, where she was scheming ways to get out of her predicament.

Louisa was told that she was to make sure the seamstress would be able to do her work, because her sister was quite capable of resisting.

They entered the room, capturing the inhabitant's attention.

"Caroline, this woman is here to fit your new dresses."

"Oh, good, but what fabrics are you using? I do not remember selecting any."

Papa has already selected them, sister. You are to receive seven dresses for your whole stay, which you will be able to mend, if necessary. Your current dresses are not to be brought."

"Mend them? Like some servant? Surely not! Perhaps our great aunt can assist me."

She smirked, expecting her sister to do so, also.

Instead, she only motioned the dressmaker to start her work, and sat herself on the settee.

"Oh, Louisa, are you serious? They will not even wear, if I have anything to do about it. I will probably just pour tea, and embroider the whole time, waiting for the old woman to declare me 'proper', then be on my way back to London."

"Caroline, I agree with our father. You will shame our family if you do not calm down. Remember the time when Papa's supplier invited us all over to dinner last Michaelmas? You made fun of his townhouse all evening, and I suspect they would have taken their business elsewhere if it weren't for Charles coughing every time you started talking. They probably thought he was infectious!"

"Louisa, you are so drab. The house was in Cheapside, and the man wearing clothes two years out of fashion. What did you expect me to do?"

Her sister sighed, "Go to Ireland and come back a different person."


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 8

The day after the ball, the attendees slept later than usual. However, the three youngest Bennet sisters arose even earlier than usual in their excitement to hear about the prior evening's festivities.

When Elizabeth went downstairs for breakfast, she found Mary, Kitty and Lydia already seated at table.

Lydia almost jumped out of her seat, "Oh, Lizzy! You must tell us about the ball! Mean Mrs. Walters did not let us stay up last night and wait for your return! Now we've been waiting all morning for you to wake up! We've been knocking our chairs around and trying to clank our silverware very loudly, too!

Prior to coming down the stairs, Elizabeth had silently prayed her sisters would not yet be awake, so she could eat quickly and leave the explaining to her mother, who would be most pleased at the opportunity to tell them all of the happenings. She would not be able to avoid it now.

"Well, I believe Jane danced two dances with Mr. Bingley, including the supper set, and the rest with other gentlemen of our acquaintance, Mama spent the evening gloating about our marriage prospects, and Papa sat behind her, reading."

Her sister crossed her arms across her chest, "No, no, you must give me answers to satisfy! What of the gowns and decorations? What was served at dinner?"

At this moment, Jane entered the room, accompanied by their mother. It was unusual to see Mrs. Bennet up so early, as, she liked to sleep in very late. Mrs. Bennet proceeded to relieve Elizabeth of the duty of relaying the whole entire ball. Mrs. Bennet was eager to tell everyone within earshot of the grand ball she was invited to attend.

The remainder of breakfast was spent with their mother answering Lydia's questions, which were echoed by Kitty. Mr. Bennet contrived to miss most of the happy chatter, as he arrived at the table after everyone had finished.

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth decided to spend the rest of the morning in the park, accompanied by a footman at a distance on the insistence of their father. As they made their way along the paths, they came across the sound of strange noises and laughter.

They looked at each other with curious glances, and continued further on the path. As the trees parted, and the view was cleared, they spotted none other, but Mr. Darcy, sitting on a bench with a young girl, and reading to her.

"Little Red Ridinghood,

So diverting and good;

That was eat by the cruel

Fierce Wolf of the wood.

Here's the Mother of Biddy.

With Biddy so good;

Who was afterwards called,

Little Red Ridinghood.

Said her Mother one day,

To your Grandmama take;

This custard so nice,

Pot of Butter and Cake.

The first that she met,

A going along;

Was this ravenous Wolf,

So artful and strong.

And where are you going,

Said he, through the wood?

To see Grandmama,

Said Red Ridinghood."

The narration was perfect. He used a high squeaky girl's voice and a low, gravelly fox's voice when speaking as the different characters.

As he finished the page, and paused to turn it, to turn it, the girl turned around gasping when she saw that there was an audience. Mr. Darcy saw where she was looking, and immediately stood up, along with the girl.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth."

He bowed, and the sisters curtsied, and the whole group stared at each other for a few seconds.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy tried to speak at the same time, but he let her go first.

"Mr. Darcy, we apologize for not announcing ourselves. We were enjoying the story. And, and of course your narration, and… fox voice…"

He reddened. "Umm, I am glad you enjoyed it.", he paused, "Excuse me, this is my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy."

They responded with the appropriate greetings, and it was decided they would walk together. They walked until they were once again at the entrance of the park, where they said their farewells.

Mr. Darcy said, "Ladies, it was a pleasure meeting you today, I believe we shall part ways now.", Georgiana shyly added with a graceful curtsey, "Yes, very pleasurable.", and the sisters responded in kind.

* * *

Once Mr. Darcy and his sister were out of earshot, Jane turned to Elizabeth, "I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw who was telling the story! Could you?"

"Mr. Darcy is sure a man of surprises. I was not even aware his sister was in town!"

"Surprises? What others are there?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "I had a run-in with him the day Lord Arthur escorted me back to the dressmaker. While you were being fitted for your riding habit, I grew restless, walked to the bookstore, and met him and Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy was upset already, and we argued over the fact that I did not have a chaperone. At the ball yesterday, he apologized, and I forgave him, which is why I accepted his offer to dance."

Jane's eyes grew wide, "You argued with Mr. Darcy?" They had arrived back at the townhouse.

Elizabeth nodded, "Unfortunately."

* * *

Miss Georgiana Darcy had few friends.

At Pemberley, the Darcys had neighbors who would bring their children along when they were invited to dinner parties, but they had been very few and far between after their mother died.

In town, they had friends whose children Georgiana was acquainted with, but in Derbyshire, she barely saw them, as their estates were far from one another.

Sometimes she wondered if girls brought up by nuns in cloisters must feel as lonely as she. All she did was do her lessons, play the piano, read, and see her brother at meal times.

For a girl with few friends, it was exciting to meet the Bennets. She had heard about them from her brother, and met two of them at the park. They seemed very nice.

The younger ones were said to be around her age, and all girls!

She wished to meet them, but was nervous her brother might say 'no'. Eventually, after three hours of debating in her mind, she gathered her wits about her and entered his study.

He was hunched over many papers and letters, not noticing her entrance.

"Brother?"

He looked up. "Yes, Georgie?"

"Brother, I came to ask… I came to ask…"

"Yes?"

"I came to ask if I can be introduced to the younger Bennet sisters."

"Of course! I will ask Mr. Bennet his permission, and I will invite them over."

She ran behind his desk, and gave him a hug, "Oh, thank you, Fitzwilliam! Thank you!"

* * *

Back at the Bennet household, as usual, Mr. Bennet was in his study, Mrs. Bennet out visiting neighbors, and Mary, Kitty, and Lydia were left to their own devices, which included Kitty and Lydia embroidering, and Mary reading.

It was not always so, Mary and Kitty used to be like two peas in a pod, but then Lydia came along. About the time Mary was four, and Kitty was two, they became inseparable, and remained so for six years.

One day when Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, and Kitty were playing on the estate grounds, six-year old Lydia became jealous. Her sisters happened to be playing hide-and-seek, and she spotted Kitty hiding behind a bush.

"Kitty, where is your doll?"

"I do not know, Lydia. Can't you see I'm trying to play? Go away."

"I think Mary might have stolen it. Let us go back to the house, and find it."

"Why do you want to know where my doll is? I am sure it is somewhere in the house."

Lydia grabbed her older sister's arm, and dragged her back towards the house, which was physically possible. Kitty was scrawny, and her sister could be described as 'hearty'.

They arrived in the room shared by Mary and Kitty, and Lydia started sifting through Mary's things, before pulling out the doll, which was obviously carefully secreted away.

Kitty gasped. "Why would Mary hide my doll from me?"

"She was probably jealous, and liked yours better. After all, it's better than hers. I will only let you have it back under one condition.", she said as she closed the door behind her.

"What?"

"You won't play with Mary anymore, and move into my room."

Kitty did not believe her sister would steal the doll, but wanted it back, so decided to agree.

"Alright."

The door opened, and the rest of the girls streamed in.

Mary spoke, "Kitty, where did you go? We couldn't find you!"

Lydia glared at Kitty, and gestured with her eyes towards the doll.

Kitty gulped, "Mary, I am going to move in with Lydia."

"Why?"

Lydia answered for her, "Mary, you stole Kitty's doll."

"No, I didn't!"

The next few months were awkward, but eventually, Mary and Kitty were polite to each other. Kitty missed her sister, but enjoyed the attention of her mother by being around Lydia, who had always been her favorite child, but, Mary was heartbroken. She took up religion, and never again touched a doll, because it reminded her of what used to be.

 **The story Mr. Darcy reads to Georgiana is from the version published in 1810 with illustrations. Considering what happens in JA's P &P, it's a little ironic, don't you think? **

**I will respond to guest reviews here:**

 **Guest: Mr. Bennet is smarter than he appears, he has a plan!**

 **Jenna: Without giving away anything, no, there will be no time jump. There are lots of very important things that will happen during Elizabeth's marriage!**

 **Kss: Glad you like it!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the** **encouragement!**

 **Guest: I am glad you are enjoying it! Since Arthur Langley is the second son of a Marquess, his title is "Lord', not 'the honorable'.**

 **Guest: As in JA's story, Mr. Bennet sure has odd priorities!**

 **Saralee: I am happy you are enjoying it! I will finish the story no matter what happens!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9! Please R &R! I have been having trouble getting the story from Apple Pages to publish... For some reason when I copy and paste it, then upload it, it turns into code! So, I am sorry if that happens, I try to fix it quickly! Also, tell me if you want longer chapters! My creativity seems to run out by 1,500 words, but I can always take a break or something!**

Chapter 9

When Elizabeth and Jane arrived back at the house, it was twelve o' clock, and already time for callers. Before they left on their walk, their father had hinted that there may be some surprise guests, but as he generally enjoyed teasing the girls about imaginary callers, they were never sure if he was joking or not. They decided to go directly to their rooms and change into fresh gowns, just in case.

Looking fresh and lovely from their walk, they joined their sisters in the sitting room. There, they chatted happily while occupying themselves with womanly tasks, which had been taught to them by Mrs. Walters.

Mrs. Walters, the nurse, also doubled as a kind of a governess. She was a gentlewoman who had fallen on hard times. The Bennets had employed her since Jane was born. She was instrumental in raising the girls, and had taught them things such as embroidery, basic piano, dancing, reading, writing, and other odds and ends Mrs. and Mr. Bennet thought useful.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Walters had been unsuccessful at teaching manners to Lydia, whose bad habits rubbed off on Kitty. Mary, heartbroken and increasingly introverted, was unsocial. Their educations could be described as 'patched up', at the best.

Mrs. Walters was sadly gazing at Lydia as she picked up a teacake and stuffed it into her mouth. After some loud smacking, she licked her fingers. Just then, Mr. Bennet strode in and announced that their visitors would arrive very soon. The girls who were not yet out scurried away just in time, for a carriage rolled up in front of the house at that moment. Three men climbed out, to the surprise of the ladies, who had a view of the street from the sitting room window.

"Papa, why did you not tell us who was coming?"

"Because you would have been anticipating it all day, and your mother would have never left the house this morning."

In time, the callers appeared in the room.

Mr. Bennet greeted them. "Ah, Lord Arthur, I have been expecting you. And, what a pleasant surprise to see you two, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley!"

He knew why the first person was there, so he suggested to Lizzy that she show him the library, thinking how much his wife was rubbing off on him. Leaving Bingley to Jane, he approached Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, what a pleasure to see you! Please, do sit down."

"Mr. Bennet, if I may be so bold, my sister, Georgiana, does not have very many friends. She had expressed a wish to be introduced to your youngest daughters. I am seeking your permission to invite them to my townhouse."

"You have my permission, young man, but I am afraid you will find them to be some of the silliest in girls in all of England. To be honest, I am not sure if you would like your sister to be associated with them."

Mr. Darcy looked thoughtful. "Then perhaps I will have to judge for myself."

* * *

Elizabeth led Lord Arthur into the library. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck, and was afraid he could see the uncomfortably warm blush that she felt creeping up her cheeks and neck. They were both silent with nerves.

Elizabeth decided to show Lord Arthur some of her father's rare books to relieve the tension. Her father always brought some of his own library to London. She cleared her throat, "Ehh emm", she pulled out a book from the far wall, "This is one of my father's favorites. He owns the whole collection. This is the first of the series that he purchased after he inherited the estate. He has a kind of game, every time he completes the repairs on one part of the estate, he buys himself a book. The estate is almost finished, and so is his library."

"Very interesting. I take it your grandfather was not interested in books?"

"His interest in books was as much as his interest in the estate, so no. In fact, he sold most of them to pay for his extravagances. Papa said they had a beautiful library when he was a boy."

"What is the book you were showing me?"

"This is Homer's _Odyssey_. I am not sure why he enjoys it, but he does."

"Perhaps for the underlying morals?"

"Perhaps."

Lord Arthur strode to the other end of the room. "Miss Elizabeth, Elizabeth, you can hardly doubt why I have come. I feel like we have the same interests and tastes, and we can be happier together than most people. I have come to enjoy your company and wit. Please, will you marry me?"

* * *

Jane and Mr. Bingley had been left on the other side of the room while Mr. Bennet and Mr. Darcy talked. Some might call the pair shallow, but there was much more depth to them than was readily apparent.

"Miss Bennet, may I inquire after your health?"

"Yes, Mr. Bingley. I am well, thank you. May I ask after your family, sir?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable. "My family is in excellent health. My sister, Caroline is, in fact, going to visit our great-aunt very soon after my other sister, Louisa's wedding."

He brought a handwritten note out of his coat pocket. "We hoped your family might join us at the wedding, as you will shortly be our family, too."

Jane blushed. "Thank you. I will give this to my father."

"And Miss Bennet, I would prefer it if you called me Charles in private, if that is comfortable for you."

"Yes, I would also like that. Please call me Jane."

They both smiled, but then he frowned. "I feel I should warn you as to who you will be gaining as your family. My sister, Louisa, will be shortly married, and she has a good heart, but Caroline is a whole different story. You see, the reason she is going to my great-aunt is not just for enjoyment. She has trouble acting with decorum - my late mother always spoiled her - and my father never corrected it, until now. We hope she will change, but it may not even be possible. You have seen the way she acts. I fear if she is not checked, she will create a scandal. I have told your father about our living arrangements, has he discussed them with you?"

"No, Charles, he has not."

Bingley's heart skipped a beat as Jane called him Charles. He was silently reveling in how natural and affectionate it sounded.

"I have recently purchased an estate, it is not as large as many, but sizeable enough to sustain a family, and provide a nice income. It is in Kent - I have only seen it once - but the house is quite adequate, and there are some pleasant gardens and paths, but of course, you can always change anything to suit your taste."

She gave a soft smile, "It sounds wonderful, Charles." He was amazed that his heart skipped another beat.

"And in the settlement, you will receive pin money for your personal needs, and if I die before you, you will of course have use of the dower house, and allowances."

She was silent at this.

"I have discussed with my father what will happen to Caroline. After she returns, she will live in town with my father. He cannot leave London, as business necessitates. Hopefully when she returns, she will be much improved, but I do not think it is likely."

"Charles, please do not give up hope. I am sure she will come around eventually."

He shook his head, "You do not know my sister."

* * *

Elizabeth knew he would ask the question eventually, but she still did not know how to feel.

She was not marrying for love, as she once dreamed of when she was fourteen. She was going to go against everything she believed in.

But why was she, exactly? She had an example of a loveless marriage everyday.

What made this different? Her parents were not intellectual equals, and did not respect each other, or their very different ideals. That was what made this different.

She had respect for the man in front of her, and they were becoming fast friends. She could do this. She would.

She put the book gently back on the shelf, next to the _Iliad_ , and turned around to face him. He looked almost… nervous.

"Lord Arthur, I would be most happy to accept your proposal."

He crossed the room, and took her hands. "I know we can be happy together."

Shortly after, they joined the rest of the party in the sitting room. Jane and Mr. Bingley were still talking in low tones, their heads almost touching, and Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet were discussing child-rearing. Mr. Bennet found out that he had quite a lot to learn.

All the men stood upon their entrance.

Lord Arthur spoke, "I believe congratulations are in order."

At that exact moment, Mrs. Bennet burst in the room, "Mr. Bennet! You did not tell me we were having visitors!", her words trailed off when she saw her husband was not alone. She curtsied. "Excuse me, sirs."

The future sons-in-law were distinctly glad Mrs. Bennet's daughters were nothing like their mother.

Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow, "I believe you unluckily just interrupted some news about to be shared." He turned his head towards his favorite daughter, and anxiously searched her face for signs of happiness.

"What Lord Arthur means to say is, I am soon to be married", said Elizabeth.

Mrs. Bennet's face erupted into a wide smile, "Oh, Lady Arthur Langley, how well that sounds! I must write Lady Lucas! We are saved! I wish I could tell Hill! Oh, and Mrs. Long! Lady Arthur! La!" She ran off in search of writing utensils, and left the room's occupants staring at the door.

Lord Arthur spoke, "I believe we should draw up a settlement, Mr. Bennet?"

"Yes, sir. I believe my wife failed to mention that she would be pleased if you would join us for lunch, and of course Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, as well."

All the gentlemen were agreeable to this,, and Mrs. Bennet and the other sisters were sent for.

At luncheon, Mrs. Bennet dominated the conversation, trying to worm out how much each guest earned per annum. The guests helped each other avoid answering her, which was easily done, as she had at least the tact not to directly ask. "Mr. Darcy, I believe I have heard about your estate. What type of farming do you do there?"

"All types." Mr. Darcy brought his napkin to his lips to hide a smile.

Mr. Darcy knew that by disclosing the exact type of crops his estate produced, Mrs. Bennet would be able to estimate how much income it generated per annum.

"Mr. Bingley, I hear you have invested in several successful ventures. Are we not to know the details? Which are the most successful?"

Mr. Bingley, who was naturally compliant, struggled not to be conversational, but he managed to get out, "Many."

"Hmm."

"Lord Arthur, what type of house will my daughter be living in?"

The way she addressed the matter was almost offensive, but he knew her type, so answered, "Actually, I have been looking for one, and have a short list of compatible estates, but am going to talk to your daughter and Mr. Bennet about it for their opinions."

"Lizzy doesn't know what is in style! You will do very well to consult me."

He was wisely not going to heed that advice, however, and shortly thereafter, the group finished luncheon.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley departed, expressing their thanks, but stating they had business needing immediate attention that afternoon. Lord Arther and Mr. Bennet were about to retreat to the study.

Elizabeth stopped them, "May I be present?"

Mrs. Bennet scoffed, "Ladies do not need to be present! Come and sit with your sisters!"

The gentlemen considered it. It was, after all, her future.

Lord Arther spoke, "I am not opposed to it."

Mr. Bennet, who valued Elizabeth's opinion, agreed, and all three turned, and headed down the hall.

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Thanks everyone for reviewing, and all the positive comments!**

 **I will fix the mistake with Lizzy not knowing Georgiana!**

 **Georgiana is about 13, I realize Little Red Ridinghood might not be age-appropriate, but I had trouble finding out what a young-adult would read, also, it will fit in with the story later.**

 **Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

Chapter 10

Elizabeth stood up. "That is too much!" she cried.

Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth, and Lord Arthur had been discussing the marriage settlement, but were having a difficult time making Elizabeth understand her future station.

Lord Arthur gestured for her to sit down, "Three hundred pounds is a perfect amount. You will be able to afford the dresses and accoutrements that all women of our class require. Besides, you will not have to spend all of it, and I would be labeled as stingy if my wife did not at least have the opportunity to buy what she would like."

Elizabeth sat down. "Humph. Very well, then. But I promise I will never use all of it."

Her father rolled his eyes, "There is something to be said about wives who do not want to spend their money. Now then, where will you two be living?"

"That is just what I needed to discuss with you. I have decided to let a house in Oxfordshire, then purchase it in future if it meets our requirements."

Elizabeth's curiosity was piqued. "Can you describe it?"

"Of course. The estate is called Beechcombe Park. The house is fairly sizable, with pleasant rooms, and was built in 1677. The grounds are quite stunning with a lake to the side of the house, and plenty of paths and gardens - Capability Brown was said to have designed it. I believe the former owner gambled away all the money, so the family has to sell it, but it should generate about five thousand per annum once some repairs and new farming strategies are implemented. The land is said to be some of the finest in the country, and is a reasonable distance from London and your family."

Elizabeth knew her choice already. "I think that Beachcombe Park sounds wonderful. My father knows as long as I have paths, I shall be content. But Oxfordshire is quite far away from my family."

"Nonsense, with an early start, it can be done within a day or so on good road."

Her father chuckled, "Well then, you seem to have everything sorted out! What about the jointure?"

The smiles faded..

"The dower house, and one third of the estate shall go to her, dowries to any daughters, and funds to younger sons. Hopefully, that should not happen any time soon…"

Mr. Bennet was satisfied. His favorite daughter would be well cared for. They shook hands, and planned to draw up a contract.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Bingley household, Mr. Charles Bingley had just arrived home. He was in an especially jolly mood, for he had just visited his angel. As he bounded out of the carriage, his mood fell. He hated confrontations, and unfortunately, he was walking right into one.

Caroline was to leave in a few days. At the moment, it sounded as if his sister was having a tantrum, but his curiosity got the better of him, so he went to investigate…

A few minutes earlier, the dresses that Mr. Bingley Sr. had ordered for his daughter had been delivered to the house. A footman had informed her in the music room that they had been placed in her private chambers. She then went up to her room, opened the packages, and screamed.

The house was put in an uproar, but Mr. Bingley Sr. strolled up to his daughter's room, knowing full well what he would find.

When he entered the room with an amused countenance, she glared at him and hissed out, "Father, do you expect me to wear these… these rags in public!? It is bad enough you are sending me to some little-known village, in Ireland of all places, but do you know what this could do to my reputation if someone of consequence saw me? It will be in tatters! We will all be in tatters! Worse off then these miserable articles passed off as clothing!"

Her father calmly answered, "Do not worry for damaging your sister's marriage prospects. She will be getting married the day you leave."

That statement made Caroline's face grow redder "This is so unfair! You are damaging my future!"

He grew stern, "Caroline, you are damaging your own prospects. By acting the way you are, I am surprised people associate with us at all."

This is the moment when Charles Bingley came to investigate. He entered the room, and saw his normally calm father and scheming sister staring each other down.

Caroline saw this as an opportunity, "Charles", she said in a sweet voice, "Papa is being ever so unfair. Look at these horrid fabric pieces sewn together. Do you not think your little sister, going away to visit a poor old aunt deserves at least some orange silk?"

* * *

Lord Arthur practically skipped up the walkway into the family townhouse.

A footman opened the door, and took his coat and hat. At that moment, Lord Arthur's father and brother came down the stairs, seemingly about to depart.

He greeted them, "Hello! Father, brother, are you two going somewhere?"

His father gestured to his brother, "We are calling on the Hasketts. Lady Beaumont would now like our opinions on the wedding breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"Why not? I have something of import to announce anyways, so I will do so in the carriage."

The three men entered the waiting carriage, one of them tapped the roof, and they were off.

"So, son," Lord Perryton said, "What did you want to tell us?"

Lord Arthur adjusted himself on the seat, "Well, the reason I have been gone all morning is because I have just become engaged to Miss Elizabeth."

Lord Egerton did not look impressed, "You could have married a titled heiress, Arthur, but you settled for a country lass who most likely doesn't know a thing about running a household, at least from her mother."

"Well, at least she knows how to be pleasant."

The carriage was silent for the rest of the way to their destination, his brother's words ruining Lord Arthur's good mood. Lord Perryton might have been worried about his sons' rivalry, but knew that deep down, they loved each other as brothers.

When they arrived at the Haskett family townhouse, they were led into the drawing room, and they found Lady Beaumont, Lady Augusta, and Lady Lillian quietly embroidering, which would have been a perfect sight, except for the complete silence they were in.

They all exchanged greetings civilly, and Lady Beaumont started asking opinions over the wedding. Lord Arthur did not have a clue as to why his brother was marrying Lady Augusta. To him, she seemed cold, and lived to follow the rules of propriety perfectly. At least it seemed that they actually liked each other, he thought.

While his father and brother were busy speaking, he approached Lady Lillian. She was only sixteen, and not yet out, but her family hoped she would marry him. Over the time his brother and her sister got to know one another, they were always thrown together with the duty of chaperoning.

Unfortunately, her parents' plans were foiled, for they only developed a close friendship.

"Lady Lillian."

"Lord Arthur!" She gestured to the area on the settee next to her. She threw aside her embroidery; "Mama has made us sit like this all morning, saying that you would arrive soon. Apparently 'soon' for her is three hours!"

He laughed. "I am sorry we did not arrive sooner, then."

"How is the girl you are expected to marry?"

"She is well. In fact, we became engaged this morning. I believe the announcement will be in the newspaper in two days time."

"Ooh, I had better tell Mama soon, else she say I concealed it from her. You know she always set her eyes on you for me. Your father never told anyone you were already taken."

"Yes, I know. I imagine she will not take it very well."

"I have always told her that we are not meant to be, but she never listened."

"As is the way with matchmaking mamas."

She laughed rather loudly. Her mother turned and glared at her, and she looked down. "I know that look. The always does that when she thinks I am spoiling my marriage prospects."

"Mmm. So you are planning to be presented next year?"

"Yes. I am not looking forward to it much. Augusta keeps telling me the 'basics' of attracting suitors, and how to turn down 'unworthy' proposals. Though, I must be alone in this opinion out of all the girls my age."

"Trust me, no matter what your mother says, men really do not like dumb wives."

"Is Miss Elizabeth dumb?"

"No, quite the opposite, in fact."

"Do you love her?"

"Methinks this line of questioning is getting too personal, Madam."

"Very well."

Over on the other side of the room, his brother and Lady Augusta wormed out of Lady Beaumont's wedding planning, leaving it to poor Lord Perryton, who was used to talking to people about things he had no interest in.

Lady August whispered to Lord Eagerton, "Robert, how is that country girl your brother is marrying? Will she hurt your family's reputation?"

"No, I don't think it will very badly. Even though I concur she in unsuitable, her father is a gentleman, he has a decent income and connections, and she has manners. I don't believe there is any scandal, either. It really is a shame her father did not marry an heiress instead of that insufferable tradesman's daughter. Perhaps that would improve their family's social standing."

"Whatever you say. I hope they will not have to live with us, though."

"No, my brother is at least a hard worker. He is planning on purchasing an estate."

"Very well. At least I will not have to live with the chit."

He was silent in agreement.

The three men departed the premises soon after.

 **After this chapter, I will try and make either longer chapters, or double post. I feel like the place I usually end just makes sense, so probably the latter. Thanks for your support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Please enjoy and review! Thanks for all the encouragement, I will write within my comfort zone, but today, I had a burst of creativity : ) (Yay!)**

Chapter 11

Wednesday, two days after Lord Arthur had proposed, the engagement announcement appeared in the newspaper. Many mamas were chastising their daughters on their lost catch. Fortunately, most moved on, and set their sights higher, as he was only a second son, after all.

Mrs. Bennet was still excited over her victory, while Mr. Bennet, who was really to credit, celebrated in more quiet activities, such as rewarding himself with a new book, and reading said book in his favorite armchair.

Tonight, society would get a glimpse of who stole their prize because at the Royal Theater, the whole Bennet and Bingley families, excluding Caroline and Mrs. Bennet, were to watch the opera.

The Bingley family had recently acquired a box in the theatre, which came about by Mr. Bingley Sr. buckling under his youngest daughter's begging. He realized that it would not matter whether they had it or not now, because she was to be sent away, but still kept it, figuring it might come in handy sometime.

Louisa Bingley, soon to be Hurst, decided to make an effort to get to know her future sister-in-law before she left for her own household. She had been influenced by her younger sister far too long, and realized how well it felt to think and form opinions for herself.

Caroline had been left at home, under the supervision of the loyal butler and housekeeper, protesting on how unfair it all was.

Soon enough, the party, comprising of Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth, Jane, Mr. Bingley Sr., Mr. Bingley Jr., and Louisa were strolling into the coffee room.

Mrs. Bennet had been convinced to stay at home by her husband, on account of her 'poor nerves', which had been running high ever since she had learned of her 'less beautiful and wild' second daughter's marriage, by increasing her monthly pin money. In her eyes, if Elizabeth could catch a husband, then there was still hope for Mary.

Once people got a glimpse of the party, they turned their eyes on other theater goers. After all, they already knew who the Bingley's were. The Bennets, being unknown, were not yet interesting. After a few minutes, they went to their box and made themselves comfortable, not seeing any particular acquaintances of theirs.

It just so happened that Lord and Lady Matlock were attending the same performance, and Lady Matlock came to spot their box in her surveillance of the room. She made a note to greet them, because at her ball her nephew seemed to like the brown-haired girl. He never noticed any women for long, expressing the excuse of, "They are all social climbers and fortune hunters." She thought that if the Darcy name ever got passed on, it would be a wonder.

Tonight, they were to see _La clemenza di Tito,_ the first of Mozart's operas to appear in England. Their box was full, and in the front row sat Mr. Bingley Jr, Jane, Louisa, and Elizabeth, and Mr. Bingley Sr. and Mr. Bennet sat in the back.

Jane turned to Louisa, "Miss Bingley, I hear we are to wish you congratulations on your coming marriage."

"Yes, thank you. My brother said that you will be attending my wedding."

"I believe so, my family would be happy to."

"Miss Bennet, I would be honored if yourself and Miss Elizabeth would stand with me for the ceremony."

Elizabeth's ears perked up, "But Miss Bingley, what about your own sister?"

Louisa sighed, "To be honest, I am not on the best of terms with her now, and do not wish to remember my wedding as another day where she makes a scene."

Jane patted he sister-to-be's hand, "I believe I know what you mean. My younger sisters are somewhat wild as well."

The candles started to extinguish, and the room quieted down.

Elizabeth turned to Jane with a curious face and said, "My dear Jane, I do not believe you have said anything bad of anyone before."

The first half of the opera was decent, but all the music critics agreed that it was not as excellent as some of Mozart's other work. Jane and Bingley were spotted by their fathers staring at each other out of the corners of their eyes, but were relieved to see that nothing untoward happened, such as hand holding. In fact, that was all that Mr. Bingley Jr. thought about the whole time, but as he felt the older men's eyes on the back of his neck the whole time he decided not to chance it.

* * *

Lord Eagerton had been invited to attend the opera as well, with his fiancee's family.

Even Lord Beaumont was there on the insistence of his wife. He was the type of father who did not care about his children much, except to be sure of heirs. Fortunately, his wife had finally given birth to a son three years ago. He quite enjoyed spending time with the little boy, but he did not like his daughters much, especially his eldest.

When Lord Eagerton came to ask for her hand, he was rejoicing at her loss in the house. It was a mutual relationship, however, because Lady Augusta couldn't care a peep about him except for his providing a steady flow of income, and the title in front of her name.

The family income was tended by Lord Beaumont's steward, while he occupied himself with frequent shooting parties, and his stable of racehorses.

When intermission came, Lady Augusta attached herself to her intended's arm, and demanded that he introduce her to all his acquaintances. Unfortunately for her, he misinterpreted her words as 'all his acquaintances', instead of 'all the wealthy and well-connected ones'.

Thus, when he spotted the Bingley and Bennet family, he pulled her over to them. He only did so because he had not spotted Miss Caroline.

He received the whole party's attention, "Mr. Bennet, Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, Miss Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet, may I present Lady Augusta Haskett, my fiancée?"

They all responded with the proper greetings, and Lord Eagerton continued, "Miss Elizabeth is to be our future sister-in-law, you know."

Elizabeth had heard of this woman before from Lord Arthur. The descriptions were not promising, and seemed most correct. She was a short, thin woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She might have been pretty, were it not for the vulgar amount of jewelry, rouge, feathers, perfume, and the scowl on her face. The only thing that looked well on her was her red dress, she had to admit.

Lady Augusta responded, "Mmm. And how are you enjoying the performance, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth knew it was a test, but she would fall into the trap anyway. "I liked it very well, Lady Augusta."

The other woman smirked, "You have not been to many fine performances, have you?"

The question remained unanswered, because at that Lord and Lady Matlock came towards them. Lady Matlock knew what kind of woman Lady Augusta was, and although she and Lady Augusta's mother were both countesses, she was more highly-regarded in society.

Lady Augusta pretended not to see the Matlocks and pulling Lord Eagerton away, fled towards some other acquaintances of hers.

Meanwhile, the Matlocks had reached the intended group, and greeted them warmly, already having made all of their acquaintances. Lady Matlock pulled Elizabeth to the side, "I hope Lady Augusta and Lord Eagerton were not bothering you, dear."

Elizabeth was surprised at the familiarity in her words on so short an acquaintance, but welcomed it all the same. "To be honest, a little Lady Matlock, but nothing I cannot handle. I am sure we can sort out our differences once we are related."

Lady Matlock was caught unawares. "Related? I was under the impression that your sister was engaged to Mr. Bingley."

"Yes, Milady, but I am to be married to Lord Arthur Langley, Lord Eagerton's brother."

"On so short an acquaintance?"

"Yes, but you see, I have been intended for him since the age of six. Neither of our fathers have told anyone, not even ourselves till recently. I am surprised you were unaware of it, I believe it was in the newspaper today."

Lady Matlock was disappointed. She really enjoyed Miss Elizabeth, and knew her nephew did as well.

She bid the company a good day, taking her husband, who was having an interesting conversation with Mr. Bennet and Mr. Bingley Sr., along with her.

* * *

When they were our of earshot, she harshly whispered, "James, why did you not tell me Miss Elizabeth was already engaged? You read the news today, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't have a chance this morning. What do you mean she is already engaged? It is only a few months into her first season!"

"Well, the young woman herself told me that she has been intended for Lord Arthur Langley since she was six! The parents have kept it secret very well, I pride myself on knowing everything, but apparently I don't."

Lord Matlock might have laughed at his wife's last comment, but this was serious. They had finally thought there might have been someone for Darcy, but their plans were crushed. He took a more optimistic side, "Darcy is still five and twenty, not an old man yet."

"That is what you said two years ago, and nothing came of it. I tell you, the Darcy name is going to die out, and we will be sorry."

"Then perhaps Darcy should just marry Anne and satisfy Catherine. But she might be too frail to even have children."

"Poor, dear Anne."

* * *

Intermission was over, and everyone made their way back to their seats.

Inside the Bingley box, Miss Bingley was the only person really watching. The fathers were watching Jane and Charles once again, and Elizabeth was too occupied with her thoughts.

She pushed aside what Lady Augusta said, she would not be in her company very often, and Lord Eagerton was congenial enough, but what did Lady Matlock mean by asking all about her impending marriage? She seemed genuinely crestfallen. She couldn't have meant to match her with one of her sons, or even Mr. Darcy, could she?

She was so lost in her musings, she had to be shaken by Jane when the candles started being lighted, and people started to leave.

The Bennets and Bingleys separated when their carriage was brought up. Louisa even gave Jane a hug, while Mr. Bingley Jr. planted a kiss on Jane's hand. The Bingleys drove off, leaving Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth, and Jane standing in the crowd waiting.

Jane turned to her father and sister after watching the back of the Bingley carriage until it turned a corner, "Lizzy, Papa, Miss Bingley has invited me for tea on the morrow. May I please go?"

"Why yes, Jane", said Mr. Bennet, "I believe so. Miss Bingley seems like a pleasant girl, unlike her sister."

"Papa!" The carriage rolled up in front of them, and they filed in. When they arrived home, Mrs. Bennet was waiting for them in the entryway, waving her handkerchief in front of her face.

"My poor, sweet, Lydia! She has been abused by Kitty and Mrs. Walters!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Her mother was obviously exaggerating; even Jane could agree that she got strange ideas in favor of her youngest child.

* * *

Earlier in the day, Mrs Walters had accompanied Mary, Kitty, and Lydia to Darcy House on Mr. Darcy's invitation to see Miss Georgiana.

Kitty and Mary were especially excited, while Lydia wondered what type of food they would serve, and if Miss Darcy would be prettier than herself.

Mr. Darcy had said his sister wanted to practice serving tea, and afterwards they would play dolls and possibly the pianoforte.

Mary had practiced almost constantly the past few days, because she knew Miss Darcy would most likely have had the opportunity of learning from great masters, and Kitty had been spending her time making a new doll bonnet, which left Lydia alone, in a sour mood because even her mother was too busy for her, writing letters to all her relations and friends about her good fortune in marrying her two eldest daughters off.

They arrived in front of the grand house, and were handed out of the carriage by the footman. Mrs. Walters, Mary, and Kitty daintily stepped out, lightly placing their hand on the footman's, but Lydia hopped out, and vulgarly said, "My, what a big house! The Darcys are most surely rich!"

Mrs. Walters shushed her, but, as all her corrections, Lydia did not heed them.

The front door opened, and they were greeted in the entry hall. Both the Darcys seemed nervous, Miss Darcy for wanting the other girls to like her, and Mr. Darcy for hoping he was doing the right thing.

They all went to the drawing room, where some servants laid out a tea tray. The Bennet sisters made themselves comfortable in chairs behind the tea table, while Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Walters sat farther away, so they could observe.

Miss Darcy's governess had recently taught her how to serve tea, and she was excited to try. She went to the tea table, where the servants had already set all of the necessary tools, and got to work.

She started by unlocking the tea caddy, selected leaves, and poured hot water into the teapot to warm it. It sat for a few minutes, then she poured it out, placed the leaves inside, and poured more steaming water over them, and waited for it to brew. Finally, she poured tea into each cup, straining out the leaves with a tea strainer.

As she finished, she realized that this was her mother's favorite tea set. She looked over at her brother, and he smiled back. He must have ordered it to be used. It had not been used since her death.

She handed cups to all in attendance. While she had been busy making tea, Mary and Kitty were carefully observing her, so later they could impress their family at home.

Lydia was trying to get Kitty to talk to her, but she was so mesmerized, she didn't notice Lydia's exertions.

Mrs. Walters was impressed, and decided that her charges could benefit from this new friend.

Miss Darcy was sitting next to Mary, and shyly said, "Miss Mary, what are your interests?", Her governess had advised her about appropriate conversational subjects.

Lydia, who was dumping sugar into her tea, spoke before her sister had the chance, "Oh, you don't want to know about Mary. She is boring. All she does is read dumb religious books."

The Darcys both looked alarmed at this, but did not do anything.

Kitty decided to defend her older sister, Mary. As soon as she learned of the invitation to the Darcys, she was worried about her younger sister's behavior, and reevaluated why she even played with Lydia. She was starting to realize that her mother was embarrassing and obnoxious, and no longer wished for her attentions. Furthermore, she took no joy playing with her younger sister.

"Miss Darcy, please excuse my sister's rudeness. My sister Mary is, in fact, an interesting person, and does enjoy religious texts, but also likes to play the pianoforte, sing, and I believe likes playing with dolls, although she has not had a chance in years."

Mary was astounded. Kitty had never defended her, let alone complemented her since they were tiny children.

Mr. Darcy's worry went away. Perhaps next time, they could exclude Miss Lydia from their invitation.

Lydia glared at Kitty. Since when did she not agree with her? Kitty picked up her teacup just then, and Lydia had an idea. She pinched her sister, sending the tea cup out of her hand in surprise, and it landed squarely in Lydia's lap.

Both sisters screamed, and Miss Darcy looked close to tears. How could things go so wrong?

Lydia stood up, sending the cherished teacup rolling on the carpet. She started screaming at Kitty, "How could you be so clumsy? My new frock is all ruined!"

Luckily, Mrs. Walters was quick in action, and pulled Lydia away, as she spoke to Mr. Darcy, "Mr. Darcy, I will take Lydia home, and the other girls, too, if they are not welcome anymore."

"Mrs. Walters, Miss Mary and Miss Catherine are very welcome if you can spare them."

"Very well. I will send Lydia in the carriage home, and have it sent back. I am truly sorry for all the harm she had caused."

She eyed Lydia, "Miss Lydia, what do you have to say to Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, and said in a sarcastic tone, "I am sorry."

Mrs. Walters knew that that was the best she would receive from the girl, and escorted her out, before returning to watch the remaining Bennets.

Mr. Bennet had tried to warn Mr. Darcy. He knew, but was still flabbergasted by the atrocious mannerisms of his youngest daughter. Obviously he was not a wholly bad parent, he seemed to have raised four daughters right, but assumed Miss Lydia had spent too much time with her mother.

As for Miss Darcy, she was shocked. Completely, and utterly shocked. She had never had to experience such disregard for the feelings of others and propriety. But, another thing her governess had told her, was that she should always be a good hostess and ignore the folly of others, so she rang the belly for a servant to clean up the mess, and continued with the conversation.

"Miss Catherine, what do you enjoy?"

Kitty rather liked being called Catherine, so she smiled, and said, "I do not yet know. Perhaps I should like to learn to play the pianoforte."

After tea, they played with their dolls for a short while, Mary brought an old one along, and then they opened up the instrument. Mary and Georgiana sat on either side of Kitty, and started teaching her the basics. The laughter and fun lasted until Mrs. Walters declared that it was quite passed time to leave. The girls received this news with sadness.

By the time they left, Georgiana was no longer shy of them, and was on a Christian-name basis, Kitty now preferring Catherine.

They had a wonderful time, and were in jolly moods the whole way home, discussing how much they liked their new friend, while Mrs. Walters looked on happily, seeing how much Miss Darcy had changed their behaviors in just one day.

Kitty looked at her doll, "Mary, I think next time we see Georgiana, we should bring along our sewing so we might replicate some of the fancy outfits her dolls have. She expressed a wish to sew doll clothes, I do not believe she ever has before."

"That sounds splendid, Catherine. You have shown a natural talent for music, as well. Maybe she would allow us to borrow a sheet of hers to copy. At Longbourne we do not have all the newly released scores."

"Thank you Mary. Though I wish I had learnt along with you, I am glad I have people to teach me." They had just arrived at their townhouse, and were forced to end their merry conversation as they made their way inside.

Mrs. Bennet met them in the entrance hall with a smug-looking Lydia behind her, and immediately started chastising them. "Kitty, you wretched girl! You ruined Lydia's frock, and embarrassed her in front of the Darcys! Now, she will not have rich friends. Oh, my poor nerves! And as for you Mrs. Walters, once my husband comes home and learns of your disrespect for our daughter, don't expect to be under our roof for another day. My poor, dear girl! This is so embarrassing, and it is all your fault, Kitty!"

Mary and Kitty were sent to bed without dinner, and Lydia got to sit in the parlor with a tray of sweets next to her mother, while Mrs. Walters nervously went down to her room, with the eyes of curious servants on her back.

Kitty packed up her things, and knocked on Mary's door, which was opened. Kitty started crying, "Mary, please forgive me! Please let me stay with you from now on."

Mary let her in, and hugged her while she sobbed.

* * *

When Mr. Bennet received the full details of the incident from a red-eyed Kitty, Mary, and Mrs. Walters, he glared at a sweet-eating Lydia and his wife.

"Do you realize what you have done, Lydia? You have embarrassed our whole family in front of important people. If it weren't for your sisters' new friendship with Miss Darcy, then I doubt they would ever associate with us again."

"Mrs. Walters, I appreciate your sensible actions, however, I believe Lydia needs to be tamed by a firmer hand. I believe I need to hire a someone who she will not be comfortable to act out around. I will, however, help find you a new position before you leave, and give you a good recommendation. You have served our family well for many years, and handled a sticky situation in a very, very, nice manner."

Mrs. Walters once again went back to her room, but with a lighter heart, because she was to be remarried soon, and had been debating for weeks about how she would break the news to her employer.

He turned to his wife, "As for you, Mrs. Bennet, you will take lessons with the future governess, and not be allowed your pin money or callers until you can demonstrate acting in a reasonable manner.

 **So lots of stuff happened in this chapter... Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! *I have revised the end of the last chapter to make it a bit fluffier, it is basically the same, but if you don't want to read it, the only thing that has really changed is that Mrs. Walters was planning to leave anyway because she was going to get remarried. Thanks to Pineapple0215 for remindingme to rework it!* Here are some author notes/answers to guest reviews: Darcy is aware of Lizzy's engagement, but right now, I would say their status is 'friendly acquaintances' so he is not jealous yet! I also fixed the vocab fail on using 'lamenting' for something good, and I didn't send Lydia to a special school because I heard most of them were like the one in Jane Eyre, so thought she might benefit more from a friendlier environment. There WAS a lot of action in the last chapter! I think I enjoy writing that the best. Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 12

The next day was filled with wonderment and changes for the Bennet girls.

Mr. Bennet was looking at advertisements for a new governess with his second daughter.

This morning, Kitty had finished moving out of Lydia's room, and now the third and fourth daughters, best friends again, were being taught how to pour tea correctly by Jane.

The fifth daughter was sulking with her mother, who would not be allowed pin money or callers until she met her husband's expectations.

"Oh, now here's one, Lizzy. It looks promising. The woman is said to come from Darbyshire gentry, but the new heir didn't allow her to keep up residence in the family estate. Perhaps we should contact her?"

"Perhaps, papa. But do you have any friends who could make recommendations? We don't know these people, they might make the situation worse, rather than better."

"Good idea. I will send a note to some of my acquaintances, but I will still send a letter to this woman, too."

February 9, 1809

Miss Fletcher,

In regards to your advertisement in _The Times_ , I have three girls and one grown woman needing instruction. Please visit my townhouse at number 6, Hill Street, London at your earliest convenience.

Mr. Thomas Bennet

Mr. Bennet sent a servant to deliver the letter to a pub, were Miss Fletcher stated she would be receiving post.

Miss Judith Fletcher was staying in a lodging with her half brother. She arranged that all her correspondence should be directed to a nearby pub. It was the most prudent way not to draw attention to the fact that her lodgings were most un-reputable.

Miss Fletcher shuddered as she thought she would never stay at such lodging by choice, but her brother had gambled away all their funds again. She would need to find employment!

As she entered the pub, a servant was just delivering mail, "Is a Miss Fletcher here?"

"I am Miss Fletcher," she said.

He handed over the letter and left. Miss Fletcher's heart was racing as she stuffed the letter quickly into her reticule. She swiftly headed back to her rooms where, thankful to be alone, she opened the letter with trembling fingers. She read it, and smiled.

She wouldn't have to rely on her brother any longer.

Miss Louisa Bingley and Mr. Charles Bingley were getting ready for Miss Bennet to arrive. In fact, they were already ready, but were going over last-minute preparations for their guest.

"Oh, Charles, I forgot one thing."

"What? Don't tell me you forgot to ask for the crumpets!"

"No, I forgot about Caroline."

"What about her?"

"She is Caroline."

"Ohhh…"

"Charles, I hate to ask it of you, but since Papa is on business, could you pleeeeease distract her for a bit, so she doesn't give a bad impression on Miss Bennet?"

Mr. Bingley was crestfallen. He was really looking forward to seeing his angel in his own home. "Very well, but just this once am I to be kept away."

"You will be will each other for the rest of your lives, brother. I am sorry to ask it of you, but I think it necessary."

"Alright. I will take her shopping for a gift for Mrs. Callaghan, then maybe to a tea house, but only for an hour and a half."

"That should be enough time."

Mr. Bingley left, and took his time trudging up the stairs, in fear of what would occur next. He cautiously opened up Caroline's private sitting room door to a sulking sister, who had, in fact, been alternating between sulking and scheming all week.

She looked up, "What do you want, now? You've been no help to me in trying times so far."

"Why don't we go shopping for a gift for Mrs. Callaghan, sister?"

"She doesn't need a gift! We can give her an old teaspoon from the kitchens, and I am sure she won't know the difference, living in a shack in Ireland."

"Caroline…"

"Fine. Perhaps I will see an acquaintance. Just let me change into something more fashionable." She stood up and rang the bell for her maid.

Mr. Bingley left her, and waited in the hall.

Miss Bennet had just arrived at the Bingley townhouse, and was shown into the drawing room off of the main entrance hall, where Miss Bingley was there waiting for her.

"Miss Bennet, how wonderful to see you again. I pray you are well?"

"Yes, Miss Bingley, thank you. Are yourself and your family in good health?"

"Yes, thank you. My sister and brother I believe are out, and my father attending business."

"Please, sit down, Jane. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." she said as she sat down.

Miss Bingley busied herself with preparing tea, and started by inquiring, "I was not aware your family knew Lord and Lady Matlock. When I told Caroline of it last night, she was quite jealous."

"I was surprised as well that they approached us. Lady Matlock seems to like my younger sister, although I do not believe they have a very long acquaintance outside of the ball she hosted. I know they had a brief conversation last night, but Lizzy has not told me what it was about."

Louisa handed Jane a cup of tea, poured one for herself, and took a sip. "Hmm. You are very lucky to have a link to them, I am sure many a person has been trying to get an introduction, especially my sister."

"I would be delighted to ask Elizabeth to arrange one if you'd like."

"Oh, no! I was certainly not trying to get one. She would most likely do something embarrassing, and we would be shunned from society."

At that moment, three overly-dressed females entered the house. They were visible from the slightly-opened drawing room door. Jane was facing away from it, but Louisa was not. She quickly placed down her cup with a clank and wide eyes, attracting Jane's attention.

"Whatever is the matter?" she turned to see what her companion was looking at.

Caroline was coming down the stairs, and had just spotted the three women, "Anabella, Margaretta, and Fanny! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Meanwhile, Charles had grown impatient waiting, and had stepped into the library where he read a few letters, still unaware of Jane's presence in the house.

"Caroline", said Anabella, "We have come to call on Louisa. We've heard the strangest rumors about your brother's fiancé's family. You said they had no connections, yet the Matlocks are openly socializing with them in public?"

"Oh, yes. The rumors are true, dear. It is the strangest thing though. The family doesn't have any connections, yet the two eldest are already engaged to some relatively good catches. I suppose for country misses, they are alright, but really, their mother is repulsive, I have never seen such un-refined manners! Upon my word, Arabella, I have no idea how they managed to conjure an acquaintance with Lady Matlock. They simply must be sorceresses! I have been trying to get an introduction from Mr. Darcy for ages, yet it still hasn't happened, no matter how hard I hint at it. And look at my breeding! Surely the Matlocks would rather associate with me, I dress more fashionably, and have a certain air that they do not . . ."

She stopped when her audience was looking at her funnily. "Do I have something in my teeth? I just checked, but I will go look again."

She turned around, and met a thunderous-looking Charles Bingley glaring at her.

Anabella, Margaretta, and Fanny departed swiftly without a word, and he began, "Well, no use removing you from the premises now, you've already caused your damage," gesturing to Miss Bennet and Miss Bingley, now looking out the crack in the door.

Miss Fletcher and her half brother arrived at the Bennet's house at exactly two o' clock sharp. She was wearing her best dress, and he a 'borrowed' gentlemen's outfit.

They had sent no note ahead of their arrival, so Elizabeth and her father were unprepared for their call. The butler showed the lady and her half-brother into the drawing room where they waited.

Elizabeth quickly pinned up unruly curls, and changed out of her morning dress.

Meanwhile, an interesting conversation was taking place inside the drawing room.

"George, you can't keep gambling away all the money he sends you. Who knows? He might die and the next heir won't be so generous."

"The next heir is his younger sister. I am sure she will have mercy on her childhood friend."

"But her guardian will be their awful cousin."

"…Who will be away on active duty… If only he hadn't taken away what was rightfully mine!"

"The living was never yours! His father left it in his will for him to decide. Even you would agree you would be an awful clergyman."

"La! I'm sure. But I wouldn't be in these circumstances."

Their conversation was stopped abruptly when the door opened. Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet were met with a young man and woman, with pasted-on smiles.

Mr. Bennet went to greet them. "Ah, you must be Miss Fletcher, and you are?…"

Miss Fletcher gestured to the young man, "This is my half brother, Mr. George Wickham."

Mr. Bennet proceeded to introduce himself and Elizabeth, "Hello, Mr. Wickham. I am Mr. Bennet, and this is my daughter, Miss Bennet. Please sit down."

The four of them made themselves comfortable, and Mr. Bennet proceeded to drill them with questions. "Miss Fletcher, can you please tell us more about your past?"

"Yes, sir. My brother lived at the family estate with his father until his death, and until our elder brother came to inherit. After father died, I came to comfort George. Father and George were very close, especially after mother died, and Harry left. After Father's death, our brother Harry gave us two weeks to leave, and we moved to London in order to find work. George has not had much luck, unfortunately. He was educated at Cambridge, but doesn't have enough money to purchase a commission, and has no patience for law. That is why I am working, to purchase George a commission."

"That is very honorable, Madam. May I inquire; are you Mrs. Wickham's child from a previous marriage?"

"No offence taken, sir. Yes, our mother was married to Mr. Fletcher before she married Mr. Wickham. I was sent to our widowed aunt's house for my childhood, and she passed while I was away with George."

Elizabeth thought it was strange that while talking, she showed no sorrow for all her passed relations, but thought no more of it when Mr. Wickham started speaking.

"Yes, our poor Aunt Anne. She was a kind woman. I believe having Judith stay with her was what kept her from heartbreak when Uncle Stephen died." His eyes teared up a bit.

It was Elizabeth's turn to ask a question, "Did your father provide anything in his will for you, Mr. Wickham?"

"Yes, it was my excellent father's express wish for me to enter the church, but brother decided to give the living to someone else."

"How awful! To go against the will of a deceased father! He deserves to be publicly disgraced!"

"Some time or other he _will_ be—but it shall not be by _me_. Till I can forget our father, I can never defy or expose _him_."

"But what," said she, after a pause, "can have been his motive? What can have induced him to behave so cruelly?"

"A thorough, determined dislike of me—a dislike which I cannot but attribute in some measure to jealousy. Had our late father liked me less, Harry might have borne with me better; but our father's uncommon attachment to me irritated him, I believe, very early in life. He had not a temper to bear the sort of competition in which we stood—the sort of preference which was often given me."

Mr. Bennet stood, "I believe that my daughter and I shall ponder this information, and inform you by post whether we would like you for the job or not. Thank you for coming so soon."

Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth escorted the couple to the door, who in turn bowed and curtseyed, and Mr. Wickham gave Elizabeth the handsomest smile she had ever received, leaving her with a bright red blush.

Mr. Bennet turned to his daughter, "Well, Lizzy, who do you think of Miss Fletcher?"

"I think that we should employ her, Papa. What a sad story they have. I believe it is our Christian duty to help others in need. They seem a perfectly honest pair, I could not help but resent their older brother for leaving them in their present state of poverty. I am sure Mr. Wickham would have made an excellent clergyman."

"Very well, Lizzy. You know I can never resist anything that gives you pleasure. I will ask serif she has any references, as well."

Jane arrived home with a new perspective of the world, and it certainly was not a good one.

Dinner was a subdued affair, almost each member of the family having inner turmoil. As the first course was served, Mr. Bennet broached the topic of Miss Fletcher.

"Ahem, Mrs. Bennet, I believe we have found you a new governess. You and our three youngest daughters will start learning as soon as possible. I have just sent a note to her informing her that she will begin instruction on Monday, in four days."

"Mr. Bennet! I am no child! I don't see anything wrong in my behavior!"

"Mrs. Bennet, you may not be a child, but you sure don't act like an adult. Perhaps I will be prevailed upon to treat you as one when you do."

Mrs. Bennet was quiet, and silently wept on the other side of the table into her soup. Her husband was not a heartless man, however, so passed his handkerchief down to her, which she took.

He said in a softer voice, "Fanny, I am simply trying to help you avoid embarrassing yourself. I am sure a few lessons won't hurt."

This seemed to make her feel better, so she nodded, and stopped crying.

Lydia, who was sitting next to her mother, was not moved. "Papa, I for one do not need lessons. I have superior husband-catching skills to all my sisters. If I weren't so young, I think I could already be married."

Her mother shushed her, "Lydia, child, even if you were, it would probably be only to some poor militia man. You don't know how to make an advantageous match yet."

The conversation continued in much the same manner through dinner, and in the parlor afterwards until it was time for bed. As Elizabeth brushed her hair, thinking of how lucky she was not to be in a position such as the new governess, Jane peaked her head into the room.

"Lizzy? Can I talk to you?"

Elizabeth turned around, "Jane! Of course!"

Jane closed the door behind her, and sat on the bed. "Oh, Lizzy, I had the worst day!"

Elizabeth sat next to her sister, and hugged her. "What happened at the Bingley's?"

"It was awful! Charles-Mr. Bingley and Louisa told me that their sister was wild, but I didn't believe them! Louisa and I were sitting in the drawing room, and three woman came to call on Louisa because everyone is talking about how you were seen with Lady Matlock. Miss Caroline came down the stairs, and said the worst things! Mr. Bingley came out, and locked positively thunderous! I am not sure what happened next, but Louisa was surely embarrassed."

"And to think that you have had to wait all evening to tell someone! I am sorry, but Mr. Bingley told me that you are not to live with her anyways."

"I know, but I now realize how blind I have been. How many others have I thought well of, when they do not have the pure hearts I imagine them to have?"

"I am sure there have been many, dear sister, but remember that this is a learning experience. Perhaps next time when you hear bad reports of someone, you can be more cautious, and form your own opinions before thinking well of them."

"Perhaps. I fear my whole world has been turned quite upside-down."

"We all have those moments, do we not?"

 **So, some drama in this chapter... To pick truth out of his lies, Wickham's story is the same as in the book, just Ramsgate hasn't happened yet. And Miss Fletcher is really his half-sister, the 'brother' is Darcy. Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 13! My brain is a little foggy, so I am not sure if you will find this chapter interesting. I assure you all will pick back up soon! Last chapter was confusing, I know, but here is a clarification: Pretty much everything Wickham says are lies, there is no one who exists who's name is Harry. Harry is a made-up person who they substitute for Darcy since they have no reason to talk bad about him. Miss Fletcher is really Wickham's half-sister, and**

 ***spoiler alert, don't read this paragraph if you don't like spoilers, but I promise there will be plenty more surprises in this story*** ***is the illegitimate child of Mrs. Wickham, who was sent away to live with her aunt, so the Darcys don't even know she exists. She is the future Mrs. Younge.***

 **You may be thinking "why did Mr. Bennet and Lizzy fall for his tricks?" Well, like I told one reviewer, In the real story, the whole town of Meryton accepted Wickham's story, I think that both Bennets don't have any reason why they would lie, and I also think that this is one of those things that Mr. Bennet doesn't pay much attention to. It is a little far fetched, I will admit, but is essential to the story. Also in P &P, the Bennets let their daughters closely associate with Wickham. He was a womanizer, rake, and gambler, but they just trusted their 'instincts'. They really didn't know anything about him, he could've persuaded one of them to elope (which he did), he had 'private' conversations with Elizabeth about Darcy, and he was a complete stranger.**

Chapter 13

 **February 10, 1809**

The weather at Lucas Lodge was still cold and gloomy. The ground was hard and icy, and the heavens threatened to rain forth snow. Charlotte shivered as she gathered the fresh eggs out of the chicken coop. Mrs. Bennet had sent a letter to her mother which had arrived two days ago. She willed her eyes not to water, the tears would freeze on her face if she let them spill. She remembered the contents exactly.

February 6, 1809

Dear Lady Lucas,

I have news of the best sort. Of course, you might not understand my joy, but Lizzy has just become engaged to the son of a marquess! You must imagine my surprise, she is such a queer girl, but I suppose she is slightly pretty, not as plain as _some_ young ladies I know. And only on her first season, too!

Mr. Bingley is a frequent visitor to our _most fashionable_ townhouse in Mayfair. Why just this Thursday, Lizzy and Jane are to watch the opera in the King's Theatre! Mr. Bingley Sr. is quite generous and has invited them to sit in his box! I have hosted many important guests, Lizzy's future father and brother-in-law, both titled gentlemen, dined at our house just a few weeks ago.

Oh, the London shops! You should see the lace! My brother Gardiner's warehouses have all the new imported textiles, we are among the best-dressed ladies. It is really a shame your daughters were not allowed a season. After all, _twenty-four is now what they call 'almost on the shelf'_.

I loathe the thought of returning to Longbourne, but consul myself with the thought of our small society. How strange it will be with only four-and-twenty families.

Your friend,

Mrs. Bennet

Since receiving the letter, her mother has seemed very disturbed. She and Mrs. Bennet were always competing for everything, best dressed, most money, and most of all best matches.

The Miss Lucases had always been plainer that the Miss Bennets, not ugly, but nothing in comparison, the Bennets were landed gentry, her father, Sir William, had been a shopkeeper before becoming a knight, and lastly, they were also wealthier than they were.

The one big defense her mother had against Mrs. Bennet was that Sir William had an heir in John Lucas, who was away at Cambridge University.

Mr. Bennet's estate was entailed away to a distant cousin, and Mrs. Bennet had failed in her duty as a wife to produce an heir. Luckily, Mr. Bennet had not failed in his responsibility to his daughters because they would all most likely be married before his death.

Sir William had also been a good father, but had not the connections of wealthy, titled men, or enough capitol to provide a handsome dowry to tempt young men into marriage.

Since arriving back from London for Jane Bennet's first season, Lady Lucas had been increasingly frustrated trying to find reasons why she had the advantage, which had, in turn, placed a strain on the friendship between their families. Charlotte could tell her mother was painfully frustrated in her wish for her to get married, but the only unmarried men in Meryton were of small fortune, and they had not the means to send her to London.

She herself had no jealousy of Elizabeth, she was her dearest friend, and deserved to be happy. The Lucas girls only hope was in luck. She headed back into the warm house, deposited the eggs in the kitchen, and went to the shared writing desk of herself and her sister.

February 10, 1809

Dearest Eliza,

I am truly happy for your good fortune in securing a husband. I hope you are happy, from what you have told me, he seems to be a true gentleman. Your mother sent us a letter about your time in town, your Lord Arthur must be the luckiest man in England. Please give Jane my regards, I am very happy for her, also. In confidence, I was a bit surprised Mr. Bingley was sure of her affections, she can hide her heart well.

Your mother must be in heaven with all the expensive textiles to be found. I know how you only shop if necessary, it must be painful to be subjected to your mother's shopping whims.

I miss you very much, Eliza. I have no one to laugh about Mrs. Long's and my own mother's gossiping. Maria takes things much too seriously.

Your friend,

Charlotte

Charlotte folded and sealed the note, and left it on the desk to post later.

George Wickham and Judith Fletcher had been scheming all night, trying to figure out ways in which they could raise themselves in society.

They had even forged a reference letter from Mr. Gibson, the minister at Lambton, to ensure the governess job would be bestowed on Judith, which had been sent a half-hour before they had received a letter from Mr. Bennet, ensuring the employment. They assumed that Mr. Bennet had not seen the letter before writing his own, establishing their assumption that either he desperately needed a governess, or was very assured of his judgement of character. All he had asked for was a recommendation, which, of course, had already been given.

"George, we cannot continue living in this frightful manner. I am not going to watch you waste all the money I send you. It would be a nice idea to actually spend the money on a commission, that way you are not relying on other people's charity. You've already spent most of the 3000 pounds Darcy gave you."

George Wickham was sitting in the disintegrating armchair next to the fire with an empty brandy glass in his hand. "What do you mean 'wasting all the money'? I have used it for my own enjoyment. And no, I do not intend to live this way forever. I am going to marry an heiress."

She smirked, "Oh, an heiress. You are going to marry an heiress." She she snatched the empty glass out of his hand, and put it on the mantel piece. "Brother, you are living in a public house in the shady part of London with almost no money. Who is going to want to marry you?"

He stood up an gestured his hands wildly around, "Have you no confidence in my charms? I am sure I can secure anyone I want at the twitch of an eye. You'll see. I even got that Bennet girl blushing. If I knew how much her dowry was worth, than I'd go for her. Too bad Georgiana isn't to my taste, it would be easy to secure her."

Her eyes widened, "Did the girl really blush?"

He absently nodded.

"Wickham, I think I can figure out how much her dowry is worth."

Back in the Bennet household, Elizabeth and her father were sitting in his study, as their usual morning routine before breakfast, she was reading while he took care of his correspondence. Mr. Bennet remembered something. "Oh, Lizzy, I received another letter from Miss Fletcher. He opened up a desk drawer, fished it out, and handed it to her. She read it carefully.

February 10, 1809

Mr. Bennet,

You may be wondering if I have any recommendations to show you, that I do. The Lambton minister, Mr. Gibson, gave this letter to me before my brother and I departed Darbyshire. Please feel free to ask any questions of me.

Your servant,

Miss Fletcher

Elizabeth looked up and raised an eyebrow at her father, putting the top sheet aside, and turning her attention to the one below it.

January 30, 1809

To Whoever this may Concern,

Dear Sir or Madam,

Greetings, my name is Antony Gibson, and I am the minister at the Lambton parish. The purpose of this letter, of course, is to recommend Miss Fletcher to you.

I had not known her as a child, she was sent away before I met her, however the time I have spent with her as an adult leads me to believe that when she was a girl she would have been very sweet. I have always observed that they who are good-natured when children are good-natured when they grow up; and I am sure she was always the sweetest-tempered, most generous-hearted, girl in the world.

She always helped with the poor, and given up her luxuries if it meant someone else with a greater need would receive them. The orphaned children were treated very well, in fact, when she left Darbyshire, they were heartbroken.

I also happened to know her aunt, she was a very kind and smart person who provided her niece with a complete education. If she had not been cruelly treated by her brother, I am sure any gentleman would be lucky to have her as a wife, but as it is, her situation is desperate. As she does not have as many prospects as before, most likely if she is hired, you will not have to replace her any time soon. You will also find her to be a fine spiritual guide for any young ladies in her charge. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask them, simply forward them through Miss Fletcher, and I will be sure to respond.

Blessings,

Mr. Gibson

Elizabeth placed the letter down on a nearby table. "Well, Papa, I think the only thing this letter confirms is that we made the right decision in hiring Miss Fletcher. Her brother is surely a conceited man!"

Mr. Bennet nodded, and took off his glasses, rubbing his forehead. "Yes, Lizzy. I will ask Mrs. Gardiner if she knows this clergyman, but I am sure that we made the right decision. "

Elizabeth went over to her father, and hugged him. "You have done wonderfully for all of us."

"No, the only regret in life is that I didn't have a son to inherit my legacy."

 **February 11, 1809**

The next day was Saturday, and the day Louisa Bingley was going to be married.

She was woken up by her maid, who was to be taken with her to her new home, with a wide smile.

She groggily sat up. "Sarah, why are you waking me up today?"

"Why, ma'am, you are to be married in two hours!"

She jumped out of bed, her tiredness gone, "Oh, thank you, then."

Sarah handed her the tray of breakfast that was sitting near her bed, and told her that her bath would be ready when she was done eating.

Louisa could barley eat, she was so nervous, but shoved some food down anyways.

Mr. Hurst, Gilbert, was a widower of good fortune, who already had sons from a previous marriage. They were already adults, but Mr. Hurst was still a young man when he became a father, so was only forty years of age.

Caroline mocked him, sure he was a little pudgy, and sure he tended to drink a lot, but he was a kind gentleman, and Louisa would not be forced into the life of a spinster.

The two had met at a mutual friend's soirée. Caroline had played matchmaker, saying that 'Mr. Hurst was the last resort before spinsterhood', and had been successful, no matter how embarrassing her attentions were.

Mr. Hurst was lonely, his sons had both moved out of the family estate, the older to start a family independently and wait until he inherited, and the younger to join the army, so he wanted a companion, which he found in Louisa.

A few woman had tried to gain his attention since his wife's death, but found them only interested in his wealth. Louisa listened to his conversation, and could also sit with him in companionable silence, but also was interested in him as a person, not just a money purse.

Her reverie was interrupted as her maid picked up the empty breakfast tray.

"Ma'am, your bath is ready."

She soaked in the scented rosewater until it grew cold, and then she was helped into her dress. Her dress had been made many weeks in advance, it complemented her beautifully. It was a light yellow embellished with lace and pink flowers, and could be worn later for special occasions.

She smiled at Sarah, thanked her, and stepped out of her room, into the hall where her father was waiting. He was wearing his best with a blue waistcoat, and looked happier than he had since her mother died.

He drew in a breath, "Louisa, I don't think I have ever seen you as radiant as I see you today. Are you ready?"

She nodded, and took his arm as he lead her down the stairs. Her brother and sister were waiting in the entryway, her brother with a matching smile and waistcoat to her father, and her sister in an ostentatious orange dress and feathers in her hair with an evil glint in her eyes.

The family boarded their carriage which would lead them to St. George's, Louisa's last time she would be with her family unmarried.

Her father took her hand, and held it the whole way to the church, with a suspicious wetness around his eyes.

Soon enough, she was being led down the isle, passing by important people in her life. Her own immediate family, the Darcys, the Bennets, a few aunts and cousins, and close acquaintances were all sitting in the pews staring at her.

For the first time in her life, people were staring at her for a good reason, not just because Caroline had made a scene. She looked to the front of the church, where Gilbert was standing, and smiled at him.

What began as Caroline's scheme had ended as something wonderful. As the clergyman began the traditional words, she could sense the comforting presence of Jane and Elizabeth as her bride's maids, and her brother and Gilbert's younger son standing with him, but all she could look at was her future husband, seemingly sober, grinning.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…"

The voice droned on, which felt like forever, until finally, after the ceremony was over and they had taken communion, they signed their names in the parish book, and were married!

The congregation congratulated them, and the whole group departed only to be reunited again at the Bingley townhouse for the wedding breakfast.

Caroline had planned it, knowing that Mr. Darcy was to attend, and boasted shamefully of it, but it turned out quite nice. Rolls, toast, eggs, ham, bacon, tea, chocolate, and wedding cake was served, taken quite eagerly for some who had not eaten before the service.

Unfortunately, also in result of Caroline planning it, she had arranged Mr. Darcy to sit between her and Miss Elizabeth, knowing that the latter was already engaged not perceiving a threat, but was most disappointed and frustrated when he spent most of the time trying to avoid her conversation by enjoying Elizabeth's.

In the end, Louisa and Mr. Hurst were bid teary good-byes, and set off in Hurst's carriage to Bath, where they would spend their wedding trip.

Caroline was also sent off with forced-sadness in a carriage bound for the port where she would board a ship to her Aunt's house.

 **So basically, Wickham and Fletcher forge the letter from Mr. Gibson so they have a reference.** I **hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think in the** **reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally chapter 14! I took a little break from writing to gather my thoughts, otherwise I would** **probably be unhappy with what I wrote if I did. Okay, I think I finally (hopefully) sorted out the Wickham debacle... I changed "Harry" Wickham's letter to be a forged one from the Lambton parish's minister, Mr. Gibson. You may find it helpful to read that section in the last chapter, but in short, the made up story is that when Judith Fletcher goes back to the Wickham family estate, she gets to know Mr. Gibson, and he finds her to be a good, smart, and caring woman. In reality, Judith could've or couldn't have met him, it really doesn't matter in this story, because she is lying anyway.**

Chapter 14

Mrs. Wickham's husband left the room.

He was too good of a man to strike his wife, or really to argue with her. In her own family home, that was an all too common occurrence.

Her parents had not cared what happened to their children, instead leaving them to the charity of their grandmother. Mrs. Wickham had grown up as the youngest child in a small house-a shack-in London with her five siblings and bad-tempered mother. Every child was to be sent to their elderly grandmother when they reached the age of eleven, to learn how to live their lives in service by their grandmother, Mrs. Carter, who had gone through the ranks of servants to eventually become a housekeeper.

Mrs. Wickham's mother had run off with a nightman against her parents' express wishes, and had dearly paid for it. Even though her whole family were of the servant class, it was a marriage even below her status. Unable to save her own daughter from destitution, the old woman was determined to help her grandchildren.

Mrs. Wickham, nee Letitia Thatcher, and her older sister, Juliet, the firstborn, had only survived childhood because of each other. They had done common children's jobs, adding to the money their father gambled away or spent on spirits at the pub. The girls, had learned not to speak in their parent's presence, lest they acquire a beating.

Unfortunately since Juliet was the oldest, she was sent away first, and Letitia was left with her three brothers until they eventually were sent away as well.

At fifteen, Juliet had married Mr. Fletcher, a store clerk at a very successful circulating library in London. Juliet , was employed by the owner of the library as a maid, and being very pretty, caught the eye of the young clerk. Shorty after their marriage, the owner died and surprisingly left the business to Mr. Fletcher, having no heirs of his own blood.

After Juliet's advantageous marriage, her quick wit allowed her to learn the etiquette for her new station in life, and she and Mr. Fletcher were a happy couple. Juliet's marriage left a very bitter, and jealous (though she wouldn't admit it to herself) Letitia behind. She was only nine years old at the time, and the only Thatcher child still at home.

Eventually, Letitia joined her grandmother and learned the duties of a maid, but at sixteen she was also very pretty and dallied with her employer's son. When she was found to be carrying a child, she was promptly dismissed.

Letitia had no choice but to ask her sister for charity, which was willingly given, although Letitia's impropriety must be hidden as Juliet and her husband were now well-off people, hard working and self-educated. Besides, they had a six-year-old son.

Five months later, Letitia gave birth to a girl, and named her Judith Fletcher. Juliet Fletcher and Mr. Fletcher were to adopt her out of kindness so Letitia could go back to work.

Advertisements were scoured to find a proper position for Letitia, but none could be found without connections. Grandmother Carter reluctantly contacted a friend from her housekeeping days- Mrs. Reynolds of Pemberley-and secured a position for her there. Letitia was a good worker, never took part in gossip, and kept to herself. Her manners were not a polished as Mrs. Reynolds would have liked, but Mrs. Reynolds took it upon herself to teach the girl how to behave in service at an estate like Pemberley.

The steward at Pemberley, young Mr. Wickham, was entranced by Letitia. She sensed he was drawn to her, and it became her object to ensnare him. Six months after meeting, they were married, even though Letitia's station was most decidedly below his own.

He quickly found out that she was an enchantress, turning from a charming girl to an unpleasant, nay, evil woman shortly after the conception of their only child, George.

Just a few minutes ago, he had come across a letter sent by Juliet, that Letitia had forgotten to burn. Enclosed was a thorough report on how little Judith was faring. Letitia had never told Mr. Wickham the truth about Judith, and had lead him to believe that she was an adopted child her sister had taken in as an infant. Mr. Wickham, not for the first time, wished he had never set eyes upon Letitia.

As he had learned what type of woman she was, he had gradually delved deeper into his work. He absented himself from his home as much as possible. As he spent more time working closely with Mr. Darcy as his steward, the two became good friends.

Young George Wickham was doted upon by his father and Mr. Darcy, and was playmates with little Fitzwilliam Darcy. When George Wickham was ten years old, mercifully, Letitia died of a fever, and as a result, George was generously put into education with young Mr. Darcy's tutors, then Eton, and eventually Cambridge.

Mr. Wickham died while George was away at Eton, and Mr. Darcy died a few years after the young men graduated from Cambridge. Since George's father was not employed at Pemberley when Mr. Darcy died, George expected to be bestowed the living at the Lambton parish. He was sure Mr. Darcy would have included him in his will. He knew George had no where else to live and no income.

But, Fitzwilliam Darcy knew George's immoral ways, and had no intention of letting him guide the surrounding population in religion. As Mr. Darcy had given Fitzwilliam discretion over the living, Fitzwilliam decided to instead, give George a generous compensation of three-thousand pounds, hoping to never see him again.

About the same point in time, Judith, Mrs. Wickham's other child, was told the truth of her origins before the widow Mrs. Fletcher died. After she dies, she was cast out of the home because Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher's son had no desire to let her continue to live with him after Mrs. Fletcher died. Judith was ill-tempered like her mother.

Having no where else to go, and with only the knowledge that she had a half brother, Judith sought him out. They decided to together make their fortunes and improve their standing in society. While Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher had no success in training Judith to be a pleasant and congenial young lady, they were successful in teaching her knowledge. They had sent Judith to a boarding school, and taught her from the many books available to them. Judith was attractive, quick and remarkably well educated-very well qualified to become a governess. All Judith lacked was rank of gentlewoman, however a good story could supplement that deficiency nicely.

It was curious Judith was imbued with her mother's ill temper, for she was raised in a happy home by loving and caring people. it was not a surprise George came to be twisted, as his childhood home was not a happy one, and his mother did not ingrain him with good principles. What a shame that the Darcys' careful upbringing and education turned out to be a waste.

* * *

The new Miss Bingley, not Miss Caroline any longer, sat in her father's carriage, sick of staring out the window. Although she wouldn't dream of being seen in one, she admitted that a mail or stage coach would get her to the dock at Liverpool much faster than a private coach.

She had stayed in an inn last night with only a maid and two footmen for company. The servants would accompany her all the way to her destination for safety, then leave, taking her traveling clothes with them.

Her father had instructed them to take the clothes back to London with them, only leaving her with the durable dresses that he had purchased for this occasion. Perhaps the clothes would encourage her to become humbler, although he doubted anything would change his stubborn daughter's haughty manners.

The trip would take three days and three nights, and only one and one-half day and one night had gone by. Though no one was supposed to be traveling on a Sunday, she had passed a few conveyances along the road.

Louisa was probably almost in Bath by now, she could hardly understand why she was happy with Hurst, but then again, he was most likely the only man who would take her mildly pudgy, boring sister. She had acted so odd the last few weeks. _Befriending_ their future sister? She thought they had agreed that no one less than a baron's daughter would be Charles's future wife!

Then that annoying Eliza Bennet… What did she mean by speaking to Lady Matlock privately? She herself had better fashion sense than her, and she had only met her once to form her conclusion. She had been locked up at home ever since the Bennet Incident! No matter, she was sure that Eliza must have sought her out and rudely begun a conversation. No sane person would associate with such a bluestocking! And with such a mother! She had not missed Mrs. Bennet's lack of decorum at the dinner party.

Caroline sighed. There was no one to gossip with, for that was the most entertaining mode of entertainment, no instrument to amuse herself, and no people to play cards with. The only amusement she had was herself, which was unbearably dull. There was no use thinking about what she couldn't do, however. Hmmm… Who _was_ that fabulously rich new baron?

* * *

The Bennet clan spent Sunday in a normal manner, going to church in the morning and afterwards staying the rest of the day quietly at home.

It was quiet because Mrs. Bennet and Lydia remembered that the next day was Monday, the day the new governess would come to supplement their manners and education.

The Sunday sermon was certainly more enjoyable than the one delivered at their home parish. Mr. Hughes was a slightly eccentric man who used humor to lighten his message, which which was a more effective mode of preaching than Meryton's Mr. Smith, who put most of the congregation either to sleep or staring blankly in his general direction. Every time Mr. Hughes was mentioned, Mary blushed bright red.

Mrs. Walters surprisingly had informed Mr. Bennet a few days ago of her plans to get married. She had been made an offer of marriage by a very good family friend, and was not sure of her answer, but in light of the circumstances, decided that she would leave gracefully and accept the offer. She would stay in a friend's house until her marriage, so it was no inconvenience that the Bennets could no longer provide lodging. Her belongings had been moved out, and she said her goodbyes in her kind way to make room for the new governess.

Soon enough, the dreaded Monday came, and Miss Fletcher arrived early with her small amount of luggage. She had been asked to join Mr. Bennet in his study after she had moved herself into the dreary governess's bedroom and freshened up.

He stood upon her entrance, and gestured for her to sit in an armchair in front of the large desk covered in his books and papers. He had just received a note from Mrs. Gardiner confirming Mr. Gibson was a good, trustworthy man.

"Miss Fletcher. Since receiving the letter of reference from Mr. Gibson, I believe that I have made the right decision in hiring you. I hope you give me no chance to regret that decision. I've called you here because I need to acquaint you with our situation. You are to act as a governess to my three youngest daughters and their mother to correct their manners. Lydia, the youngest, and her mother have a tendency to be vulgar and over-exuberant. They will be the hardest challenge. Mary and Kitty, I believe, truly desire to learn how to be proper ladies and will be more cooperative. I give you my leave to employ discipline as long as it teaches them a lesson, but please don't be cruel. I would like to know what you are qualified in teaching them."

Judith was suddenly glad her aunt and uncle provided a thorough education, even though she had little chance of marrying well with her low origins and illegitimacy. She had all but grown up in the circulating library, and had read a great deal of the books housed there. Her aunt and uncle had paid good money to send her to a well-known seminary that taught her how to be a lady. Most of the other girls there had looked down upon her, even though her uncle was a well-off man with his inherited business. She couldn't shake the taint that her family was included in one of the lowest social classes in England. Luckily, her half-brother Wickham and she had created a respectable story to earn her this position.

"Yes, sir. My dear aunt, and good uncle taught me much. They also sent me to Mrs. Tyler's Boarding School. I was instructed in English and French language, chronology, mythology, needlework, reading, writing, the globe, history, some arithmetic, philosophy, music, singing, drawing, dancing, and household tasks."

Mr. Bennet was happy she could teach his children all of her knowledge. He felt certain, though, her extensive education was a waste of money for a simple governess.

"Very well, then. I believe I will supervise their lessons for a few days, then leave their education in your hands. Those subjects are satisfactory. You shall start immediately. They will be in your charge from after breakfast until the afternoon, when they will have the rest of the day off."

Mr. Bennet stood and opened the door for Miss Fletcher to exit. She walked down the hallway while he followed close behind. He had instructed the family members in need of teaching to wait in the spare room now designated as the school room.

When they entered, he found his wife collapsed in a very undignified manner in an armchair, vigorously fanning herself and complaining about how hard this new change had been on her 'poor nerves'. Lydia was attending to her, agreeing and even adding in where her screeches paused as she took a breath, and Mary and Kitty quietly looking on, Kitty finally realizing how ridiculous she had probably acted as she mimicked her younger sister.

At the same moment, Mr. Bennet was praising the Lord he made this decision, hoping that the present issue might be resolved in time, for he dearly loved silence when he was finally was done with estate business for the day, the only time of the day when he could relax. Mrs. Bennet cleverly found that the time of day Mr. Bennet was most exhausted was the most convenient time to ask for favors. He usually gave into anything just for her to leave him alone.

Disorderly sights were not unusual for Miss Fletcher. Her mother had been raised in the poorest of circumstances, and had not any refined manners the few times she had met her. Rather, she was slightly amused, but also unsympathetic, because they were very fortunate and Mrs. Bennet and Miss Lydia were acting like spoiled brats. Mr. Bennet was not lying when he said her work would not be easy.

As the occupants of the room came to notice their presence, Mrs. Bennet sat up, schooling her features into a condescending glare while Lydia sat down and mimicked her, looking like she had just smelled rotten meat. Mary and Kitty also sat down, but assumed dignified postures with their hands in their laps for the purpose of trying to impress the new governess.

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, "Ladies, this is Miss Fletcher, the new governess. Miss Fletcher, this is my wife, Mrs. Bennet, my third daughter, Miss Mary, my fourth daughter, Miss Kitty, and my last daughter, Miss Lydia. As I have told Miss Fletcher, I shall be observing for a few days to see how you are progressing. I expect you to fully obey her, I have given her leave to discipline anyone of you, even you Mrs. Bennet." He gave his wife a firm look, which she returned with one of offense.

Miss Fletcher's intentions were surely not pure, but she still endeavored to do her job well so she would not have to live on Wickham's money again. The first day of teaching was to be spent assessing the Bennet women's skills, which Judith expected to be lacking, and deciding where to start teaching them.

"Well, why don't I start with languages? How many languages do any of you know?"

The ladies stared at her blankly, so she moved on to another subject.

"Music and singing?"

The oldest girl, she remembered her name was Mary, spoke. "I play the pianoforte and sing a bit. I've been teaching Catherine to as well, but not for very long."

Mrs. Bennet rudely giggled. "Mary, your singing sounds like a dying animal!"

Mr. Bennet was about to reprimand her, but before he could, Miss Fletcher glared at her, and handed her a book laying nearby, remembering the punishments at seminary. This was a mild one, she shuddered. Though Mr. Bennet said not to do anything cruel, she would never subject another person to a birch stick lashing by her own hand. Though it was just one comment, obviously Mrs. Bennet needed a very firm hand, and if she uttered any more comments in polite society, she would be made a laughingstock.

"Mrs. Bennet, please go to the back of the room."

The matron looked startled.

"That was very rude, especially in front of others. Please take this book and hold it in front of you for ten minutes."

A minute in, Mrs. Bennet swooned, triggering Lydia to fetch the smelling salts. She kept quiet the rest of the day, and so did the rest of the pupils, leaving Miss Fletcher to effectively determine how much they really needed to learn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizzy and Jane were occupied sewing baby clothes and blankets as a gift to one of the Longbourne tenants, who had recently given birth to twins. It was really their mother's job, but their mother had never formed an attachment to any of the cottagers, preferring to pass the duty of visiting to her daughters when they came of age.

Lizzy and Jane could determine when the rest of their family were free for the afternoon, for it would be almost impossible not to hear their mother storming down the stairs.

Miss Fletcher retired to her room to write to Mr. Wickham all about her interesting day with those misbehaved children and their insufferable mother. She would expect more information about the family soon and would try to befriend both the family and the servants so their tongues would loosen up.

Mr. Bennet escaped to his study to catch up on business because he had not done so yet today, and the ladies joined Lizzy and Jane in the parlor.

Lizzy and Jane were greeted with a thorough, but chaotic retelling of all the goings on that they missed, everyone talking over each other at once. They had not been together for fifteen minutes, when the butler with a tray interrupted their ramblings. The letter on the tray was addressed to the whole family in an elegant hand, which Mrs. Bennet promptly opened.

She squealed with unconfined delight. "Oh, Lizzy! Thankfully you have not scared away Lord Arthur! We are invited to his brother's wedding. Imagine that! A high society wedding! All you girls must wear your new frocks! Lydia, that means your new pink one. Perhaps you might meet a new beau there!"

Jane gave her mother a disapproving look while Lizzy extracted the note from her mother's flailing hand. It read:

The Lord and Lady Beaumont

request the pleasure of your company at the

marriage of their daughter

Lady Augusta Haskett

to

Lord Egerton

Monday, February 27th, 1809,

at 9 o' clock

At St. George's Church

Elizabeth raised her brow. She was sure Lady Augusta would surely not be pleased to have her- no, her whole family at her wedding. She was probably forced to invite the Bennets on account of them being almost sisters.

Sisters! Though her own sisters could be annoying, they were certainly not as disagreeable as Lady Augusta! Well, she had not much of a choice, she would attempt to ignore any insults headed her way, and paste on a fake smile, if only for the sake of everyone else. She had a fortnight to gather her wits.

* * *

Elizabeth's assumption was correct. The Bennets _were_ invited against Lady Augusta's better judgement.

The day before, Lord Perryton, Lord Eagerton, and Lord Arthur had been invited for supper by Lady Beaumont. While conversing, the subject turned to the upcoming nuptials, and Lady Beaumont was all too happy to tell everyone of her plans for the grandest wedding of the season.

"The wedding cake will be bigger than the one Lady Sophia had, of course. That reminds me, I've already sent out all the invitations."

This was new news for even Lady Augusta, and she hated not being in control of things, especially her own wedding. Her eyes narrowed, and she snapped, "What do you mean you have already sent out the invitations?"

Lady Beaumont obviously didn't know her daughter was upset, so went on merrily, "Oh, yes. I've invited all the important people in our circle, and some family, too."

Lady Augusta glared at her mother. "Why didn't you consult anyone else before you made this important decision?"

Lord Egerton, although a little dull in the head sometimes, could recognize that his fiancé was getting quite angry, so decided to intervene. "If you wanted to invite the Bennets, then it's not too late to do so." Dull as he was, he immediately knew that he probably said the worst thing possible.

She redirected her fiery gaze on Lord Egerton, but the damage was already done.

Lady Lillian chimed in. "Yes, I would very much like to meet Miss Elizabeth."

Because an amused Lord Arthur and Lord Perryton were also sitting at the table, she had no choice but to agree for the sake of politeness. She spoke to her mother in a forced, sickly sweet voice, "Yes, what a lovely idea. Mama, why don't you send out another invitation?"

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what I need to work on in the reviews! Lots of Wickham family action, not much Lizzy time, but I assure you that there will be some in the distant future!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is finally here! I finally figured out how I would like to develop the characters- a lot of you wished for more Lizzy/gentlemen time, so I assure you, more coming up! Also in case you haven't noticed, I changed the title because when I started writing the story, I was not really thinking. So it is now called 'A Fair Prospect' because 'Lady Elizabeth' was not technically correct. Please enjoy and review, thanks!**

Chapter 15

On the morning of February 14, 1809, Mrs. Bennet was pestering Jane to go riding in Hyde Park.

The women of the family were breaking their fast before the younger girls and Mrs. Bennet went to the school room. Mr. Bennet had decided to make a much put-off visit to his brother-in-law, Mr. Gardiner, to discuss some investments he wanted to make into his business, so he would be gone from before breakfast until the afternoon. After the display he had seen yesterday, he reevaluated the need to observe the schoolroom. Miss Fletcher seemed perfectly capable of taming the ladies of his house, more so than he expected.

Jane wouldn't mind going riding, but she had no one to accompany her besides a groom, since Lizzy was not a proficient rider and did not wish to embarrass herself.

After plucking another purple grape off of a large bunch, popping it into her mouth, and not waiting to finish chewing before speaking, their mother started another round of attack. "Jane! When you get married, no one will know who you are! Mr. Bingley will be embarrassed when people start wondering who his quaint country wife is if you don't show yourself to society now!"

This argument worked, because Jane did not want to disappoint Mr. Bingley. "But Mama, I have no one to accompany me but a groom. If I do encounter people, I cannot introduce myself!"

Mrs. Bennet thought about sending a servant to ask her husband to come immediately home to accompany Jane—his business could wait—but then changed her mind. She would want him around the house once he came home to complain to if Miss Fletcher gave any punishments. At that very moment, her second daughter caught her eye. "Lizzy! You will accompany Jane."

Elizabeth, who was trying to look inconspicuous, slowly raised her eyes with horror. "Mother, you know I am not a very good rider. I could embarrass the family…"

"Nonsense! Jane needs to be seen! You will go in the afternoon during the fashionable hour with your sister. Besides, no one wants a wife who can't ride!"

The discussion seemed to be closed. The only family member who could override their mother's instructions was their father. He would not be home again until after Lizzy and Jane had departed for the park.

Later in the day, both girls dressed in their new riding habits. The clothes were meant to be part of their trousseaus, but their mother insisted on them being worn because they were 'high fashion'. Elizabeth's was a deep blue which became her complexion, and Jane's a light sky blue which exactly matched her eyes.

Jane entered her sister's room as their shared maid, Sarah, was just finishing Lizzy's hair and pinning up her riding hat. She could see her sister's hands shaking. "Are you alright, Lizzy?"

"I will be. I just wish I had made more of an effort to practice riding at home. I am glad we shan't be going faster than a walk."

Jane frowned. "I'm sorry you have to do this. You are not so terrible a rider, though."

Elizabeth bit her lip, and stood up from her vanity as soon as Sarah was done. She brushed past her sister towards the door, and they both headed downstairs to the stables. The last time she had attempted to ride must have been over a year ago, and she was extremely nervous. She did not feel safe on horses, especially since she was wearing a very heavy dress, which made her feel off balance on the side saddle.

The groom helped both ladies mount the two rented town hacks. When it was Elizabeth's turn, she clumsily dropped her riding crop from her clammy hands. The poor groom had to retrieve it off the ground and Elizabeth, even more clumsily, apologized.

As the two ladies wove through the busy streets, Jane tried to talk to her sister. She worriedly stopped when she realized Lizzy was not listening. Lizzy's body was rigid as she stared straight ahead, holding the reins with an iron grip. Even in the cold February day, her hands were sweating inside her gloves. The ride might have just as well been the distance back to Longbourn for the time it felt like to her.

At last, they reached Rotten Row, the most fashionable place to promenade. The season was not yet in full swing, so neither woman realized the path was not as crowded as it usually would be. At any rate, it wouldn't have mattered to Elizabeth, since she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings except to follow her sister.

A few carriages passed them by carrying distinguished inhabitants, evaluating all the riders as if they were scenery. There were also some common folk looking on in awe at the glamorous gentry and aristocracy behind the wooden fence dividing the bridle path and grassy walkway.

Jane was scanning the path for acquaintances, but did not see any that she had been introduced to before. Most of the people they encountered gave them a quick look over, then resumed speaking to their friends.

Finally, after some time of embarrassing glances, she heard a friendly voice call her name. She turned to see a party of both ladies and gentlemen including Mr. Bingley, Lord Arthur, Lord Egerton, Lady Augusta, and another lady she had not yet met. Jane greeted them all elegantly, but had to prompt her uncomfortable sister to do so.

The unknown lady was introduced as Miss Barton, Lady Augusta's favorite cousin who would stand with her at her wedding. Miss Barton was dressed just as ostentatiously as her cousin, but was barely pretty. She had small, squinty eyes as if she needed spectacles, a squeaky voice, and frizzy, brown hair.

Her manners were hardly pleasant, _but_ , Jane thought, _she must have a reason to be able to afford to do so. Perhaps a large dowry? She berated herself. Where did that thought come from? She was starting to think like Lizzy!_

The party divided up and continued down the path together at an easy pace. Lady Augusta came up next to Elizabeth with her mousy cousin trailing behind her, while Lord Arthur grew alarmed and approached his fiancé's other side, hoping that with him there, his future sister-in-law might be deterred from making rude comments.

Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley, of course stayed together, and Lord Egerton spotted some people he wanted to greet, so went off on his own. As Lady Augusta pulled up to Miss Elizabeth, she looked her over with critical eyes. Unfortunately, she had to grudgingly admit to herself that her outfit was acceptable. The only things lacking were jewels, but, she thought, the Bennets probably couldn't afford them with all their daughters… There! She finally found a fault! If she knew that at the same moment Elizabeth was thinking the exact opposite about herself, that Lady Augusta wore a vulgar amount of jewels, then she might have thought less of her victory.

In her best condescending voice, she began, "Miss Elizabeth. How nice to see you again! I was just telling my cousin here how glad I will be to have your family at my wedding."

Trying to listen to her future sister-in-law and worrying about falling off her horse at the same time was tiring for Elizabeth. If only she would leave her alone! Her presence of mind was not enough to answer in an equally sarcastic manner, so she sounded like she really meant it when she replied with a strained voice, "Quite, Lady Augusta. It is nice to see you here as well."

Augusta smirked and exchanged an amused glance at her cousin behind her, but an acquaintance called her name, and both women rode off without excusing themselves.

Most suddenly, a gust of wind picked up, and an onlooking woman on the other side of the fence lost her scarf. The scarf blew in front of Miss Barton's horses's eyes as she past Elizabeth. The horse reared, and Miss Barton was thrown off in Elizabeth's direction. Miss Barton squealed and flailed her arms as she fell, hitting and knocking Elizabeth off balance, causing her already precariously seated body to fall off her own horse.

Miss Barton's fall was cushioned by both Elizabeth's horse and body, so she was not hurt, but went into immediate hysterics anyways. Elizabeth was not so lucky. She lay there for a moment while she heard her voice being called out in distant voices. Her blood was roaring in her ears, and she finally realized after clearing her mind of shock that her arm was pulsating pain through her body. When she half-opened her eyes, she was not shocked to see her arm lying at an unnatural angle. In a stupor, she murmered, "My dress is ruined," as she felt herself fighting losing consciousness. She had landed hard on the path composed of gravel and tan, causing a broken arm, and a large cuts from the gravel.

A crowd had gathered around the group, alarmed by the various yelps and screams of both the ladies and the horses. A nearby gentleman had helped calm Miss Barton's horse, Lady Augusta was waving smelling salts in front of her now unconscious cousin with an annoyed face, and Mr. Bingley kindly calmed and held the reins of Elizabeth's horse.

Lord Arthur had immediately dismounted and assessed the situation. His fiancé had sat up, and was holding back tears, uncomfortably holding her left arm. Her sleeve was torn and soaked through with blood, and the material would have to be cut off later. He helped her to stand and moved her to the side of the wide path and signaled onlookers to move out of the way.

Mr. Bingley helped Jane off her horse, before she too rushed to her sister's side, visibly shocked at what had happened. When she reached her sister, she took her uninjured hand, which was squeezed gratefully. Both Jane and Lord Arthur helped Elizabeth sit against the fence while they kneeled next to her. Lord Arthur decided that he would not remove her sleeve at the moment because it was thick fabric which would help absorb the blood. Luckily, the gash was not in the same place as the break, so he tied his handkerchief tightly around her arm, remembering to try to keep her calm. He recalled her love for all things absurd, so he quickly searched his brain for something amusing that might keep her distracted from her pain.

"May I ask what you think of Miss Barton?," glancing over to the almost amusing sight of the subject of his thoughts. She was still on the ground in the middle of the path, having been revived by her cousin's smelling salts, complaining.

Elizabeth let loose a small smile and whispered horsely, "If all the women of the ton wear that much rouge, then my sister and I will be quite out of place in the gilded drawing rooms."

He laughed loudly as he released her arm gently.

Her head swayed in a sudden bout of dizziness. Luckily she was sitting down or she may have collapsed.

Lord Arthur looked at Jane and Mr. Bingley again. "Miss Bennet, Mr. Bingley, I ask if you could stay with Miss Elizabeth until I can come back. I plan to bring a carriage in which to convey her home."

The couple nodded, and before they could blink an eye, their seemingly calm future brother was mounted on his handsome horse without even using the stirrups, and weaving through all the riders whose 'decorous paces' were being disturbed.

While they had been caring for Elizabeth the crowd had dispersed. Miss Barton was finally fully revived and mounted again, still breathing hard to get sympathy.

Jane left Elizabeth to ask to borrow Lady Augusta's smelling salts just in case Elizabeth might need them. However, they were reluctantly given—practically thrown so their gloved hands would not touch in transfer—which even Charles, Jane's usually jovial fiancé indignantly noticed.

Once Jane came back, the engaged couple sat on the ground trying to distract and comfort Elizabeth.

Finally, Lord Arthur arrived in a grand, plush carriage, and jumped out before it was fully stopped. He found his fiancée had bled through the handkerchief, and was on the verge of passing out even as her future brother and sister tried to keep her conscious. Not stopping to observe social customs, he swiftly but gently lifted Elizabeth from the ground and masterfully carried her to the carriage, placed her inside. He helped Jane in and ordered the driver to make haste and deliver both ladies to his own family home.

After the carriage moved off, he turned to Mr. Bingley. "Bingley, maybe for propriety's sake I should have sent them to their father's townhouse, but Berkeley Square is so much closer."

"Would you like me to ask Mr. Bennet to come?"

Lord Arthur thought that was a wonderful idea, and clapped his new friend on the back. "Yes, thank you my good man."

Bingley jumped on his own mount, and Lord Arthur and one of the footman from the back of the carriage rode the ladies' mounts bareback. They had left the ladies' saddles with the second footman Berkley Square, who was to deliver them back later.

By now, most of the ton knew about the accident, and some had even come to the scene to see what happened. Some were shocked at such indecent behavior in public, but some accepted it for what it was: necessary. After all, the accident was not Miss Elizabeth's fault, and what were they to do? Have her ride at a decorous speed back home in her condition to wait for a doctor?

* * *

In another place but at about the same time, Miss Bingley reflected on the happenings of the past few days.

Finally, after days of boredom, she had arrived in Liverpool. She had spent her last night in England at an inn (unwillingly), and had boarded a cargo ship in the morning. The ship was returning to Ireland from shipping linen and provisions to England.

Her father knew the captain well, because Mr. Bingley dealt heavily with Irish goods, and specifically booked passage for Caroline on the ship so that Captain Hudson could make sure she actually boarded. Mr. Bingley wouldn't put it past her to 'accidentally forget' her boarding time, but this time, she saw no way out of being punished, so she trudged up the gangplank promptly at ten o' clock Tuesday morning with her nose in the air.

Shortly after departure and the heartache of leaving her beloved country behind, it was quickly found out that she was prone to seasickness. The whole time aboard she was confined to her small quarters, tended by her loyal maid.

Luckily, the voyage was not terribly long, for the winds were just right, and a stressful day and a night later, she had arrived in Londonderry port. Both herself and her maid were glad to be dry land.

The country was not as uncivilized as expected, but she made a point of not showing it, looking down her nose at all the poor people who happened to have the audacity of catching her eye, which was quite funny, for she looked disheveled, and still a little green as she stepped on land.

One of the footmen caught her attention. "Miss Bingley, would you like me to hire a carriage?"

Her reply was just, "Yes, James," without any effort of a 'thank you'.

He hurried away into the crowd, leaving the remaining footman, maid, and Miss Bingley standing with her luggage.

Soon enough, James the footman returned, looking nervous. "Miss Bingley, I could not find a carriage, but there is a farmer who can drive you in his cart…"

Her eyes bulged. "I will not set foot in a cart! Find something else!"

"Madam, there is no one else traveling to Lisbourgh."

Just then, a woman called out Caroline's name, prompting her to turn around. There was a party of seven fashionable people approaching her. "Caroline. How nice to see you. What are you doing here?", questioned _none other_ than Lady Margaretta Ramsbury.

Behind Lady Margaretta stood her brother, Lord Tilney, The Honorable Anabella Snowley, her brother, The Honorable Reginald Snowley, Miss Fanny Mead, her brother Mr. Brook Mead, and finally a cross-looking man that she did not yet know, but wished to if the cut of his clothes gave any indication to his station in life.

The three woman and their brothers had also recently disembarked their ship, and looked like they just met the cross-looking man on the dock. Though they had just ended a voyage, they all still looked immaculate, in great contrast to a slightly disheveled Caroline. She had not looked into her looking glass before disembarking, because she was too eager to get off the ship and cease being sick. Evidently her maid was of like mind.

"Margaretta. I am here because my father sent me to visit my great aunt. I'm sure she's an unfortunate case, it will really be quite the bore after being in town the last couple months."

Miss Mead's face broke into a sneer. "Does your family do trade in Ireland too, then?"

Caroline was suddenly happy about something her great-aunt was, so she confidently answered, "No, she lives in an estate near Lisbourgh," breaking Miss Mead's sneer.

Miss Snowley, to the rest of her party's chagrin, revealed to Caroline that Lord Canfield's castle was also near Lisbourgh, which was where they were staying. Lord Canfield, the cross-looking man, was reluctantly introduced to a simpering Caroline, who casually mentioned her unlucky results in finding a hired carriage. She made it so obvious that he felt compelled to invite her to join the party in his carriage. He did not want to display ungentlemanly manners in front of his future houseguests.

Caroline's maid and footmen loaded her trunks onto the back of the carriage, and were dismissed. Even though they were supposed to accompany her all the way to Mrs. Callaghan's estate, there was not enough room for them to travel with her, and she would be safe with her new traveling companions.

Caroline's maid kept her fancy traveling clothes upon the order of Mr. Bingley, but could not ask for the ones Caroline was already wearing without embarrassing her. Anyways, it was only one dress out of all the other plain ones. Her mistress couldn't wear one dress everyday if only to be in style. The servants most gladly waved off their ungrateful employer as she drove away with her new, rich friends.

The men rode ahead of the carriage on horseback, leaving the four women together inside the luxurious carriage. They all had a strange relationship with Caroline, and merely tolerated her because she always knew the juiciest gossip, even though she was a social mushroom.

They would have rathered that Lord Canfield had not offered her his carriage, but it was not up to them, so they determined to make the best of it. Miss Bingley's new main goal was to find out more about Lord Canfield. Was he single? In possession of good fortune? The other women were looking for entertainment. Was there a scandal behind Miss Bingley coming to Ireland?

All of the three ladies' brothers were unmarried. Caroline knew them socially, but when she called on their sisters, they disappeared from the drawing room. She had not much luck ensnaring any of them, so eventually gave up. Their sisters seemed to strongly discourage any match between the families anyway, so Caroline simply set her sights on other men, thinking that anyone she set her cap on really would be happy to have her as a wife, not to mention her twenty-thousand pound dowry. But every time she had decided someone was a suitable marriage partner, she met someone more desirable.

Amazingly, the ladies spent the whole day of travel discussing gossip and fashion, taking a few breaks to change the horses and refresh themselves. The roads were a reoccurring topic, sending them into rants about how uncivilized the country was and how they all wished to be in London. Miss Snowley began, "My, what a backwater place this is. No proper roads at all! I shall surely be sore for some days, now."

Miss Mead changed the topic. "I sure hope Lord Canfield's castle is refurbished. Those old homes are so uncomfortable, you know. I'm sure the family hasn't been there for some time. Who would wish to leave society?"

Miss Bingley's ears perked up. She had been waiting for this moment, so she cut in. "You are all visiting Lord Canfield's castle?"

Miss Snowley, who never knew what not to tell people, was happy to oblige her wishes. "Why, yes. He invited our brothers for a hunting party. He just recently inherited his title—you remember, that new baron everyone is talking about is Lord Canfield. Well, he came to see the property, then his steward will stay and oversee it when he is in England. He needs an heir, too." She gave a sly smile, which the other women didn't miss.

The day passed by quickly, and pleasantly for Miss Bingley. She was relieved that she might not have such a bad time visiting her aunt, after all, if she had other people to visit with. The carriage finally passed through Lisbourgh, which they found to be a medium-sized county town situated on a small bay. Lady Margaretta did not fail to remark that the shops most likely didn't carry the latest London styles and the women in the streets were highly unfashionable.

Mrs. Callaghan's estate was on the way to Lord Canfield's, so there was not too much of an inconvenience to the other travelers to deposit Caroline at her aunt's. The house and estate were small, but well-kept and nothing to sneeze at, although most of the others were not looking for positive attributes.

When they arrived, Lord Canfield's footman helped Miss Bingley with her luggage and out of the carriage. She was sent off with stuffy good-byes, but they did not depart until they saw who opened the door. Fortunately for Caroline's sake, it was a footman dressed in a slightly outdated livery.

As the carriage drove away, the Lady Margaretta, Miss Snowley, and Miss Mead burst into conversation. "Did you see how ill she looked?"

"Her hair, Anabella!"

"Do you think there is a reason she left town in the middle of the season?"

"Could she be increasing?" The speculation only got worse and worse, but all concluded that _they_ wouldn't be the ones to call on _her_.

~~~~~~~~~  
When Caroline entered the entrance hall, she was a bit surprised. It was decorated nicely, if not a bit old-fashioned. It would have been in style at least twenty years prior. The footman directed her to her room, and brought up her luggage.

Her traveling dress was soiled from road dust, but she was reluctant to change into the 'dresses' her father made her bring. Her desire to be clean won over when a red-haired, freckled maid asked in an Irish accent if she would like a bath. She decided on a bath and clean clothes and had wait while the water was being brought up with a food tray.

It was already dark when she arrived. She had missed supper, and since the party had only stopped to change the horses, she had not eaten. The other woman hadn't seemed to mind not eating, but then again, most of them were plumper than she. As she was assisted into the warm bath water, she speculated on what queer things she would be forced to endure.

Mrs. Callaghan was her great-aunt, so would most likely be an old woman. She possibly still wore a wig, her body was probably failing, and knew nothing of fashion. What a dreary existence. Caroline thought that if she was ever widowed, she would probably remarry, but then again, what man would want to marry an old woman?

When the water grew cold, and she grew bored, the maid helped her dry and dress into a plain gown. She pasted her most condescending smirk on her face after getting directions to the drawing room from the same footman she had seen earlier She had only seen two servants so far.

The house was a good size, and could have about six bedrooms from the looks of it, but, as she noted to herself, it was nothing to the many country estates she had visited. As she entered the drawing room, she was met with a another shocking surprise. She was greeted by a petite orange-haired woman pouring tea into some of the most elegant tea cups she had ever seen.

 **Notes: There might have not been too much interaction between Lizzy & Lord Arthur in this chapter, but I have it set up to be so, I promise! Eek! Poor Lizzy! Miss Barton didn't even apologize... Once again, Mrs. Bennet puts her daughters in danger! **

**I am planning on 'Lisbourgh' to be somewhere near the location of Donegal, but I didn't feel qualified to write about the real town, so I'm creating my own so I don't have inaccuracies about a town I have never visited and don't have enough information about.**

 **Also, I think I will probably have a sooner update for chapter 16, since I was a bit stuck on this one.**

 **Please tell me what you think in the reviews! I want to only make things better, and I'm open to suggestions! Thanks so much for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is finally here! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I love to hear what you think! This chapter admittedly took took longer than the rest, trying to figure out how I want all these characters to interact. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

After Jane had been handed into the carriage after Elizabeth, Jane helped her sister get comfortable in her seat.

She organized a few expensive cushions, then sat next to her on her left side. Elizabeth was pale, and taking short, quick breaths. "You have to breathe, Lizzy, else you faint from lack of air!"

Elizabeth painfully laughed. "Perhaps if I faint, then the pain will go away."

Jane frowned, and looked at the soaked handkerchief still wrapped around Lizzy's arm. She took out her own, and tied it tightly over the first.

"Oh, dear. You've lost a lot of blood. Dear Lizzy, what pain you must be in! Would you like me to do anything more?"

"No, Jane. There is nothing to do except to comfort the invalid. Thank you for caring for me."

"Of course! I would do nothing less. Is it in the same place you broke it last?"

"Yes, I believe so, but I still trust trees more than horses."

The carriage started moving as the men outside mounted their horses. Even though the carriage seemed to have quality springs, every little jolt on the cobblestone streets caused Elizabeth's arm pain. Jane took Elizabeth's uninjured hand for her to squeeze every time they passed over a bump, which was a common occurrence in the overcrowded streets, and noticed that Elizabeth had still not yet regained all her senses, which, she supposed, might have been a blessing.

As they went down Curzon Street, the traffic was about stopped because a wheel had broken off a cart carrying bunches of spinach. They were forced to wait as all the drivers around them hurried to navigate around the broken cart, the spinach in the street, and the cursing farmer. By now, Elizabeth was yet again close to fainting.

The handkerchief that Jane replaced just minutes ago was now soaked with blood, so she searched in her sister's pockets to see if she had brought one. Fortunately, she had, and it was tied tightly around the first and second already there. Once they cleared the accident, the ride was relatively short, and soon enough, they had passed through the gilded gates of Langley House and onto the driveway.

Jane was the only one in full control of her senses, but she nearly lost them upon seeing the great house. It was much bigger than Longbourn, and certainly much grander, likely built for the express purpose of entertaining. She had had no reason to visit the house before, largely because of the impropriety of visiting a residence of men. Presently, there were no women residing there who could entertain, but Jane had heard some legendary tales of the last Marchioness's grand balls and warm manners.

She startled from her awe as a white-wigged footman opened the gilded carriage door, and she remembered the reason for their presence there. She, and her sister were handed out, greeted by Lord Arthur. He had been caught behind in the traffic from the spinach cart, and had just arrived. He offered once again to carry Elizabeth, but she was conscious enough to stubbornly refuse his help only to cling to Jane's arm. Jane managed to practically drag her all the way up the marble entry steps.

Mrs. Carlton, the housekeeper, had been notified of the unexpected arrival of guests, and had hurried all the way from her office to the entrance hall just in time to see them enter the huge oak doors.

She was a petite, spritely old woman, whose hair was almost completely white, but had all the energy of a young child. As soon as she beheld the sight of a well-dressed but disheveled young woman covered in dust and blood and about ready to faint, she quickly instructed a fire to be lit in a guest bedroom she kept in the ready for emergency situations.

The young son of her master only had to glance at her and receive a small nod to see that she had already prepared everything necessary, including sending for the family surgeon. Jane, Elizabeth, and Lord Arthur all trudged up the stairs of the grand staircase and turned several hallways before Elizabeth stopped suddenly.

Jane glanced at her and asked, "What's wrong, Lizzy?" Elizabeth raised her hand to her mouth and whispered, "Jane, I think I might be sick." Jane quickly raised her eyes to Lord Arthur, who had stopped when he saw the ladies had stopped walking, and nodded with a silent understanding. There was a little side table in the hallway, which he quickly took a vase of flowers from, removed the flowers, and held it up to his fiancée's mouth, just in time.

Jane took it from his hands, and held it there until Elizabeth was done flashing the hash. Jane kept it to hand to a maid later, and Lord Arthur put the dripping flowers into another vase a few paces further. Elizabeth felt better, so the party quickly continued down the hall again, trying to act as if nothing had happened until they neared the prepared guest room.

The door was already open as a maid was just beginning a fire. She quickly stood up as their presence was heard. Lord Arthur did not continue past the threshold, but Jane thanked her sister's fiancé thoroughly before he left. He had been very kind and compassionate through the whole ordeal.

As soon as he left, Jane sought after removing her sister's clothes and helping her into bed. Her boots, hat, and gloves were easy enough, but her dress was a problem. By now, the pain was setting in, and both the maid who had come to help and Jane could tell that Elizabeth wanted to just lie down in her clothes.

They all concurred that the sleeve was unsalvageable, so the maid carefully cut the whole arm off with fabric scissors and helped Jane remove the remaining portion of the dress. There were no extra women's nightgowns in the house, so Elizabeth's chemise was left on, and she was gently placed on the bed.

Shortly after, the surgeon arrived, along with Mrs. Carlton, who wanted to personally supervise the room. If possible, Mrs. Carlton wanted to see what sort of person the lady was who was to marry the little boy she practically raised.

Mr. Hudson, the surgeon, ordered Laudanum to be administered for the pain and examined Elizabeth's arm while she writhed in pain as he man-handled her injury. The bleeding gash was near her elbow, and the break was close to her wrist, the same place she had broken when falling off a horse as a child.

Every year or so, her courage would once again rise enough to outweigh her fear of riding, but her vanity couldn't take being seen white knuckling the reins or madly clutching at whoever was unlucky enough to receive the task of helping her mount, even by her family.

Mr. Hudson was an unconventional surgeon. He followed the ideas of Hugh of Lucca, a medieval man who used wine to fight off infection. So far, he had not one patient die of infection, a feat many other medicine men, doctors especially, could not boast of.

He was the only surgeon of the Langley family-a great honor. Most of the London physicians were paid a hefty price for almost no results, and after losing his wife to childbirth, Lord Perryton was not going to take any more chances letting either doctors who had little experience, or midwives, who had little other than experience, hold his family members' lives in their hands.

Mr. Hudson had been a surgeon's apprentice in Italy, and had come highly recommended by a distant cousin, whose judgement was impeccable. First, he cleaned and bandaged the wound, which stung, but Elizabeth was too disoriented and in pain now to realize what he was doing as she started to drift in and out of consciousness.

Small cries unconsciously emanated from her mouth as Mr. Hudson started to examine the break. She could see her sister and the doctor as she lay on her back, and a few peoples' voices in the background saying things which she was too disoriented to process. However, she was once again jerked into consciousness when her father burst into the room.

* * *

After Mr. Bingley graciously parted ways with the company proceeding to Langley House, he turned on to South Audley Street to continue on to Hill Street. He was not very often charged with delivering bad news, so had little idea of how to proceed.

His normally joyful countenance would seem offensive in this situation, and though he was upset his dear Jane's sister was hurt, he had no worries about her complete recovery.

Almost too soon before he could gather his wandering thoughts, he had arrived before the Bennet's town home. Unlike the carriage, he had not been stuck in a traffic jam on the streets he had traveled on. Gathering his courage, he dismounted, took care of his horse, and went to rap the door with the knocker.

A stiff butler, presumably one that had been hired along with the house, opened the door and admitted Mr. Bingley inside after he realized who the caller was. After inquiring as to the young gentleman's business, The butler, Mr. Pembrooke, led him to the drawing room where Mr. Bennet had been caught. His wife had heard him creeping around towards the study after his visit with Mr. Gardiner, unsuccessfully trying to avoid his wife. By now, he had been sitting in an armchair for a half hour, mostly smiling and nodding, knowing that his wife wouldn't stop until he had heard the last of it.

Wondering if he was wasting his money on a governess for her, he had to optimistically hope that a dramatic change in behavior would not simply happen over two day's time. As he glanced over to a newspaper laying on another chair, he mentally sighed. So near, yet so far away… Far away in the sense that he would have to wait until Mrs. Bennet stopped talking or he would never hear the end of it if he ignored her.

As his thoughts drifted off, he suddenly heard something disturbing. "Oh, and just this afternoon, I sent Jane and Elizabeth riding in the park. Hopefully Lizzy doesn't embarrass Jane… But I suppose I should count my blessings that she is being married off. My dear, dear girl marrying a Lord! Although engagements can be broken… Mr. Bennet! I demand you set the wedding date to an earlier time! You can never be too careful. Perhaps a special license! They must and shall be married by a special license!"

Mr. Bennet's ire rose. Mrs. Bennet sent his favorite child out to do something he was sure she objected to, and now Mrs. Bennet was prattling on about special licenses? He was about to reprimand her, when the butler cleared his throat in the doorway.

"Ehh ehmn. Mr. Bingley to see you, sir."

He stepped stiffly aside to reveal an embarrassed Mr. Bingley, who had heard most of his future mother-in-law's conversation. Mrs. Bennet leapt up off of the settee to greet him, and, eager to impress, ordered tea. Unfortunately for her, Mr. Bennet was smart enough to realize that if he asked Mr. Bingley-who was too kind to not mind listening to his wife all day-to join him in the study now, they might never make a polite getaway.

Before Mrs. Bennet could ask Mr. Bingley to sit down, Mr. Bennet not-so-gently pushed him though the doorway and guided him towards the study, not stopping until the study door was firmly closed behind the both of them. He heaved a sigh of relief against the door, and finally looked at his future son-in-law in the eyes, which were a bit confused at the swift escape. Bewildered as he was in the deft manoever, Mr. Bingley nonetheless welcomed the privacy the room would afford for imparting delicate information.

For his part, Mr. Bennet hoped the meeting would be short, because he was still worrying about his Lizzy. After Mr. Bingley departed, he would have to get to the bottom of another, but hopefully less disastrous, situation his wife created for the family.

He moved behind his desk and sat down. "Well, Mr. Bingley? I am afraid I am short on time today, but please make yourself comfortable nevertheless."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Bingley sat in the plush chair in front of the very large oak desk which had been let along with the house. "Ehhm… I was riding the park today with some mutual acquaintances of our families, and happened to meet your two eldest daughters along the way."

Mr. Bennet sat forward in his seat. _Could he have important news?_

"I, along with some of the others, joined their party. Miss Bennet and I conversed a while when a terrible ruckus drew our attention."

Mr. Bennet was growing impatient. The news sounded bad. "Well, out with it, man! I wish to know what happened before sunset!"

Mr. Bingley gulped. He supposed he would be impatient too if it sounded like something bad happened to his offspring. _Little Bingleys? No, must stay on task…_ "Well, you see sir, the ruckus we heard came partly from your daughter. Elizabeth was pushed off her horse and she broke her arm."

This was enough. Mr. Bennet stood. "Charles, please take me to her."

Mr. Bingley did as bid by the distraught father, and took him through the crowded London streets to Langley House. In his worry, Mr. Bennet had forgotten to ask where exactly his daughters were, so he was surprised to arrive at his friend's house. Every time he came here, he was awed at the grand splendor of the place.

Although he was often invited to events at Langley House in his former days, most of his visits to London now were strictly business. Even before he inherited his near-bankrupt estate, he was not nearly as wealthy as most of the other party-goers, and never did fit in quite right. As they approached the front door, he leapt off his horse and ran into the house after quickly asking a footman for direction. He would pay for all this exertion on his old bones on the morrow, but for now, he needed to see his daughter.

When he finally reached the right room, he found his other future son-in-law pacing in front of the door. As he heard painful yelps emanating inside, he quickly clapped Lord Arthur on the back before disappearing inside.

Elizabeth's tearful stupor was broken. "Papa?"

Her father rushed to her bedside next to Jane, who was holding Elizabeth's hand and wiping off her now-sweaty face with wet cloths. "Oh, my dear, sweet girl!"

He hugged her awkwardly, and looked at the surgeon, who looked irritated. The room was getting crowded, and he needed to do his work. "Mr. Bennet, I presume? I'm sorry, sir, but you will have to leave the room."

Her father indignantly glared at the other man. _He, her father, leave the room?_ "I will not, sir. I am her father, and I have a right to be here."

Mr. Hudson drew himself up to his full height. "Yes, well. _I_ am the surgeon, and I am trying to _fix_ your daughter, it you would only let me do my work!"

"What isn't broken doesn't need fixing!"

"Well, then. Why don't you speak to her arm?" Mr. Hudson held up her arm, which caused another painful cry.

"I would ask you, sir, to let us settle this outside, but since you are not a gentleman in either birth _or_ manners, I am denied that pleasure."

"If you represent the gentlemanly population, then perhaps I wouldn't wish to be one then."

Jane, always the peacekeeper, but extremely upset her father would chose to fight when her sister was laying there waiting for her arm to be set. She teared up, which made Mr. Bennet feel guilty. The men quickly glared at each other, and Mr. Bennet stalked out of the room into the company Mr. Bingley and Lord Arthur after handing his eldest daughter his handkerchief with a sorry glance.

His own friend, Lord Perryton, was currently sitting in the House of Lords, and his eldest son had gone with his friends to a club, so he would have to pass the time with the younger men in the downstairs billiards room, conveniently located directly below the guest bedroom.

He was already nervous for his Lizzy, and the muffled screams did nothing for his nerves. Mr. Bingley, never a very precise fellow, was winning the game by a long shot. The other two gentlemen's minds were elsewhere, and rightly so.

How long did it take to set a bone? Mr. Bennet was starting to give up on winning at billiards, so took his last turn as he spotted a maid walk by the door with linens. He chased after her, hoping she could report back as to the situation. Why wasn't the surgeon giving her any Laudanum?

Back in the room he had just left, Lord Arthur had just about given up on billiards as well. Though still not yet romantically attached to his fiancé, he thought of her as a good friend, and was worried about her well-being. He had not been able to stop the accident, but could offer her any assistance to help her heal. He audibly sighed, catching Mr. Bingley's attention.

"I know you're letting me win."

"Hmm, Perhaps so." Lord Arthur put away his cue absently.

Mr. Bingley was still contemplating little Bingleys in his head. "I suppose it is a bit like having children."

This observation startled the other man, who had not thought of that prospect. "What!"

"Well, you are not allowed to go into the birthing chamber until the birth is over with, and you have to stay calm even when there is screaming coming out of the next room."

Mr. Bennet came back in the room at that moment, and guessed what the men were speaking of. "Oh, yes. You described it well, Charles. Perfectly so."

As their billiard game was over, they went into another gilded room; the sitting room. Since Lord Arthur was not the master of the house, he did not have a study to offer his guests, but did have plenty of brandy, something he assumed Mr. Bennet was in great need of.

Currently, the cut crystal decanter contained French brandy, presumably from when his mother used to entertain before her death. His father probably asked for it to be brought out of the cellar a few nights ago when he invited some political acquaintances over a drink. The other men didn't attempt to hide their looks of fulfillment upon taking their first sips. French liquor of this quality was hard to come by with the current hostilities between England and France.

* * *

Back in the crowded guest bedroom, the doctor was finally done stitching and setting Elizabeth's arm, and was ready to speak to her father. _He_ was not upset at Mr. Bennet, most protective fathers were a bit feisty, but the latter was still stewing, and only capable of cold civility.

Mr. Hudson advised that Elizabeth stay at Langley House until she was fit to be moved. He was confident that she wouldn't develop an infection, but asked that she be monitored day and night by at least a maid. Lord Arthur was quick to invite Mr. Bennet, Jane, and anyone else who might add to Elizabeth's comfort to the house, knowing that his father would not mind, quite the opposite actually. He did enjoy occasional house guests, but Elizabeth's father was not comfortable intruding. Though he knew Perryton wouldn't be upset at his intrusion, it would still be a shock to come home and find guests in your house.

Nevertheless, he gratefully accepted the invitation on behalf of himself and his two eldest daughters before penning a hasty note to his wife informing her of his absence for the next few days, or, rather, his excuses that she wouldn't have opportunities to complain about the new governess.

By now, the sun was starting to set, and dinner would be served as soon as the master and heir apparent of the house arrived home, so all of the gentlemen went to change into their dinner clothes. Mr. Bingley, who had been invited to dine, quickly went home, and Mr. Bennet went up as soon as his luggage had arrived from home. While the latter was waiting for his clothes, he went to see his now-sleeping daughter.

Jane was by her bedside, quietly reading a book of poetry and glancing up every few minutes when her sister stirred in a painful way.

The Laudanum seemed put her to sleep and dull the pain a bit, so a bottle was kept on the bedside for Jane to administer in small doses. Their father quietly informed the conscious daughter of their invitation to stay and tend Elizabeth, which Jane was amenable to, and blushed crimson when her father especially mentioned Mr. Bingley was also staying for dinner.

At last, a housemaid peeked her head into the room and announced the arrival of both the luggage and the missing men of the house. Jane, upon realizing she would have to leave her sister, hesitated, but the kind little maid assured her that Elizabeth would be in good hands, so she went to find someone to direct her to a room to change.

Mrs. Carlton was standing out in the hall with another housemaid-one that looked identical to the one who was supposed to be taking care of her sister! Her brow furrowed, and she looked behind her at the room she had just left, thoroughly confused. The maid couldn't have gotten outside the room after she closed the door!

Noticing Jane's befuddlement, Mrs. Carleton introduced the young maidservant. "Miss Bennet, this is Evangeline, she will help you during your stay. I believe you just saw her twin in the other room. It is Isabelle, who will be tending your sister."

Jane's confused look cleared up into her signature sweet smile. _Goodness,_ she thought, _my own maid!_ The maid escorted her into her room where a fresh dress from home was found. Her mother must have personally seen to packing it, because it was one of the most elaborate purchases included in her trousseau.

Really, the dress could be used for a ball gown or a party given by the most fashionable of the ton, not a simple dinner party. Although her hosts were noble, she was under the impression that they were not needlessly formal.

Upon looking through her other luggage, she found that all her dresses were the fanciest purchased through the past few weeks. Doubtlessly, she would look like she wanted to impress by her outfits, which was not something she wanted to do. There was nothing she could do, however, so asked the maid to help her button up the back and fix her hair in a simple way, but complementary to her outfit.

While sitting in front of the mirror after Evangeline left, she reflected back on her life so far. Born a gentlewoman, she knew she was expected to marry a well-off man, preferably a gentleman or at least a rich tradesman, but she never thought she would reach this far up the social ladder in life. In fact, when she was younger, before her father announced his plans for herself and her sisters, her mother allowed her to help on the farm and in the kitchen.

A few years ago, there were no ladies' maids for any of the women of the household. All extra money was to be saved for their dowries. She would have married anyone her father chose for her, simply out of respect, but in choosing Mr. Bingley, she adored her father all the more. Though not nearly as noble as Lizzy's fiancée, she believed him to be her perfect match, her father couldn't have chosen better.

She looked up from her reverie and realized that she had better go down for dinner. She stood up, smoothed her light blue silk dress ,and adjusted her pearls before softly rustling out of the luxurious room.

 **I hope you enjoyed! To tell you the truth, I have never broken a bone myself, but I imagine it is quite painful, especially not having any proper painkillers. I've read quite a few stories trying to research for this chapter, but if you feel like I could use some help, I certainly will think on it! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
